fellatio and chanlu in the same sentence is porn
by hissinfullips
Summary: [PERMANENTLY MOVED] links inside. cerita ini akan dilanjutkan seluruhnya ke situs wattpad. terima kasih. under username: hissinfullips
1. Chapter 1

_**fellatio and chanlu in the same sentence is porn**_

 _ **park chanyeol/xi luhan; multichapters; 4732 words.**_

 _ **explicit; alternative universe; slow burn; established relationship; domestic; crack; rom-com. warning: explicit language.**_

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari a.k.a longarse note/warnings from me:

1\. Cadbury Springklebatch a.k.a. Benedict Cumberbatch.

2\. Post tumblr tentang para suami yang mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka kepada para istri dengan _sex-jokes._ Rasa penasaran muncul; apakah pasangan rumah tangga sering membicarakan _fellatio_ atau tidak dalam kehidupan seks mereka? _Yes_.

3\. My guilty pleasure ship is Chanyeol and Luhan; Chanlu as they may be called. The giraffe and the deer are joy; chanlu is life, chanlu is love. That's a poet.

4\. Judul, membayangkan Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan _'The Totally Crack Ship that May or May not Have Moments_. (Atau dibaca penulis tidak memiliki ide.)

5\. (Judul dan _fellatio_ sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya. Tidak 100% pembicaraan dalam cerita adalah _fellatio. But, beware this story is full of sex-jokes you may be disturbed by the contents_ ). Rom-com rumah tangga; _The New Normal_.

6\. Fellatio has a beautiful ring in it than blowjob as much as how mind-blowing that is.

7\. Seriously, the sex tape—porn—that I may or may not come across by or so-called the content that cannot be unseen; am totally legal so don't judge me.

8\. Youtuber Tyler Oakley (I _love_ this guy); dalam gay pria adalah pria—there is no pitcher or catcher rule here, no pun intended.

9\. Park Chanyeol's Instagram a.k.a. the main cause. (Rasa cintanya terhadapat Kim Jongin.)

10\. Extremely bilingual/multilingual story, and a very longarse story, I am serious.

11\. I know they are Asians but I was too into writing this piece that I wrote it a bit too much western-ish, I mean the life style choices, the sex jokes and the gayness.

12\. And, lastly this is probably my _last_ fiction in Bahasa since how awkward I had gone through writing this piece of shite I called porn, thinking in mind with native but writing in 2nd language was hard, and I may or may not have moved on from kpop. I will shut up, for now, folks.

.

.

* * *

Jika prosa romansa menceritakan pertemuan antara kedua tokoh utama tersurat dengan penuh bunga bertebaran, warna-warni sensasi yang mereka rasakan, atau terkadang rasa tak suka atau benci yang pada alur pertengahan akan berubah menjadi rasa cinta, katakanlah itu sudah biasa terjadi. Namun tidak dengan Xi Luhan dan Park Chanyeol, pertemuan mereka tidak ada hal demikian, pertemuan di antara mereka sangat sederhana dan jujur. Tidak ada bunga, tidak ada debaran jantung tak karuan di luar batas logika, dan tak ada perasaan menentu yang terbesit hingga meninggalkan kesan tak tertebak.

Luhan duduk sambil menyuapi Jongin yang duduk manis di atas pangkuannya. Jemari-jemari balita itu menggenggam erat tepi meja, tidak sabaran menunggu sang ayah menyuapi spageti yang sangat ia sukai. Luhan hanya tersenyum menyaksikan mulut mungil balita itu terbuka lebar menunggu untuk disuapi sambil bergumam 'aang'.

Anaknya terlihat seperti malaikat mungil, walaupun mulut dan pipinya belepotan penuh saus spageti. (Luhan membiarkannya karena itulah poin dari dari spageti untuk anak-anak; biarkan saus menghiasi wajah malaikat mereka.)

"Ayah! Aang!" suara balita itu terdengar menuntut. Tangan mungilnya terkepal di atas meja dan mulut mungilnya masih terbuka lebar membentuk 'o', senyuman Luhan melebar, oh kejadian di hadapannya seperti anak burung yang menunggu suapan dari sang induk.

Luhan tertawa kecil, menyuapi anaknya yang sangat tidak sabaran. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena terlalu terlena akan kelucuan sang anak. Itu hal yang wajar jika seorang ayah mengagumi sang anak, bukan?

Menyaksikan Jongin yang dengan lahap menyantap spagetinya, ia berpikir, Jongin sangat menyukai spageti, apapun akan dilakukan anaknya untuk dapat menyantap kudapan satu ini. Sebelum datang ke restoran ini, Jongin sempat ngambek dan merengek ingin makan spageti. Luhan yang tak sempat membuatkannya, membuat sang balita menangis kencang. Tak tahan melihat tangisan sang anak, Luhan dengan cepat menenangkan Jongin dan merayunya akan membelikannya spageti. Dan tak berapa lama, isakan kecil mereda, mata mungil yang kini sembab dan masih berair menatapnya mencari kepastian darinya.

"Tidak bo'ong?" tanya balita itu parau.

Luhan mendekap sang anak erat, sangat merasa bersalah akan keadaan anaknya saat ini.

"Tidak, Jongin. Jongin dan Ayah akan pergi membeli spageti kesukaan Jongin," jawab Luhan pasti, menyakinkan sang anak.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Pelukan dan kecupan basah adalah jawaban yang ia dapat. Senyuman lebar khas anak-anak kini menghiasi bibir Jongin. Betapa pun menggemaskan para anak, namun saat menangis mereka adalah para monster kecil yang ingin mendapatkan perhatian orang dewasa.

Di sinilah mereka berdua duduk sambil menyantap seporsi spageti (seporsi, karena Luhan tahu, walaupun itu adalah porsi untuk anak-anak, namun masih terlalu banyak untuk balita seusia Jongin) yang mereka bagi berdua.

Restoran ini dikatakan restoran keluarga namun yang duduk dalam restoran ini hampir semua adalah pasangan kekasih dan dari kalangan anak-anak muda. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa salah tempat. Seorang ayah dan balitanya duduk berdua sambil menikmati seporsi spageti. Itu terdengar seperti cerita memilukan.

"Bolehkah saya berfoto bersama putra anda?" suara bas masuk pada pendengaran Luhan.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, setelah menyuapi Jongin. Kedua matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki muda, mungkin berusia awal 20-an tahun, kini berdiri di seberangnya sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang sempurna. Jika senyuman itu bukanlah ramah dan sopan, maka Luhan akan berpikir bahwa laki-laki ini adalah seorang maniak.

"Ya?" tanya Luhan, ia sama sekali tidak menangkap pembicaraan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Bolehkah saya berfoto bersama putra anda?" suara bas itu sangat rendah dan berat, hampir tidak cocok dengan wajah laki-laki itu, namun terdengar sopan dan ramah.

"Tapi Jongin—" Luhan menghentikan perkataannya, melihat kondisi anaknya yang masih belepotan dengan saus spageti di wajahnya. Tidak mungkin berfoto bersama dengan kondisi seperti ini. "—sangat belepoan dengan saus," lanjutnya sampil memberi senyuman kecil pada sang penanya.

Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ada orang yang ingin berfoto bersama putranya. Sebelumnya banyak anak gadis atau ibu-ibu yang sempat berfoto bersama Jongin. (Sempat terpikir olehnya, mungkin nanti ia akan memasukkan Jongin ke sekolah permodelan. Anaknya, walaupun masih balita, sudah banyak memikat hati banyak orang, bagaimana nanti saat ia dewasa? Salahkan gen pada seorang Xi. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Xi Luhan penuh rasa percaya diri.)

"Bukankah itu poin utama seorang anak saat makan spageti? Saus menghiasi wajah mungil mereka." Laki-laki itu memberikan tawa ramah, tatapannya tidak meninggalkan Jongin yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

Luhan mengangguk setuju, ia suka jalan pikiran laki-laki ini.

"Jadi, apa boleh?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Park Chanyeol," kata laki-laki itu, "namaku." Senyuman ramah terus menghias bibir laki-laki, Park Chanyeol, sepertinya itu adalah permanen.

Luhan mempersilakan Park Chanyeol untuk duduk menempati kursi di sampingnya yang kosong. Dengan ramah, Luhan memperhatikan, Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan senyuman lembut.

Jongin sejak tadi tetap menatap Park Chanyeol dengan mata membulat, mungkin kaget dengan orang asing yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Anak manis, siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Luhan, matanya mencari persetujuan dari sang Ayah. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Jongin," jawan Jongin malu.

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Jongin yang masih malu saat perhadapan dengan orang. Walaupun demikian, balita itu tidak lupa akan etikanya.

"Kim Jongin," timpal Luhan.

Jongin kembali menatap Luhan sebelum menoleh ke arah Park Chanyeol dan berkata, "Kim Jongin."

"Jonginah, perkenalkan nama _hyung_ Park Chanyeol," tutur Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan mungil Jongin dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Chanyeol hyung," ulang Chanyeol.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, bibir mungil berulang kali terbuka dan tertutup, mencoba mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan benar. "Chanyo'—" bisik Jongin ragu, "— _'yung_."

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ," ulang Chanyeol dengan tempo lebih lambat.

" _Hyung_!" seru Jongin, tertawa khas anak-anak.

Luhan yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksi di antara keduanya, tersenyum lebar, tidak mudah bagi orang asing mencuri hati Jongin. Ini adalah hal baru, mungkin karena senyuman seorang Park Chanyeol membuat balita itu merasa nyaman. Tanpa berpikir banyak, Luhan memposisikan putranya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol, mencari posisi nyaman dan aman bagi sang anak. (Tentu saja ia tidak ingin Jongin terjatuh.)

Luhan duduk tenang menyaksikan saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil Jongin, menggunakan tangan balita itu untuk menjalankan telpon seluler miliknya. Laki-laki itu membiarkan Jongin bermain sejenak dengan itu karena sang balita tidak hentinya mengeluarkan seruan kecil 'ooh' dan bertanya 'apa ini' dan 'apa itu'.

Kim Jongin mengenal dunia baru dari Park Chanyeol, laki-laki yang baru mereka kenal tidak lebih 10 menit yang lalu.

"Jonginah, ayo, kita ambil foto bersama!" seru Chanyeol yang dibalas Jongin dengan teriakan 'ayo' dan tangan terkepal di udara.

.

.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan tatapan lurus tak pasti hingga ia sadar spageti di hadapannya kini sudah habis. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin dan Park Chanyeol. Kembali ia mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali, hingga hal di hadapannya terfokus di penglihatannya.

"Ia tidur dengan tenang," gumam Luhan pelan, namun itu cukup menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol yang kini sedang menatap langsung kepada matanya. Jongin tertidur pulas di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Pria itu tertawa tanpa suara, rasa sangsi terlukis diwajahnya. "Ah, mungkin aku terlalu menguras tenaganya hingga tertidur pulas seperti ini. Maaf," sahut laki-laki muda itu jujur.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Jongin menangis sebelum tiba ke tempat ini karena itu ia tertidur pulas sekarang." Luhan bergeser ke dekat Chanyeol yang menangkap sinyal untuk memberikan Jongin ke dekapannya, dan Luhan tersenyum begitu Jongin tertidur pulas di dekapannya, memberi kecupan di rambut jongin ia berkata, "Jika tertidur dia terlihat seperti malaikat."

"Aku rasa dia pun malaikat ketika terbangun."

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan berkata, "Oh, kau belum melihat bagaimana malaikat kecil ini menjadi monster saat menangis. _It's a bloody nightmare._ "

Dengan itu mereka berdua tertawa perlahan, menyadari ada balita yang tertidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus pergi. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan," kata Park Chanyeol memecahkan suasana saat itu.

Luhan mengangguk dan membalas senyuman yang diberikan padanya. "Ya. Selamat bekerja dan hati-hati di jalan."

Park Chanyeol mengangguk dan senyuman di bibirnya semakin lebar. "Foto yang kami berdua ambil boleh aku unggah ke instagram?"

 _Instagram?_ Tanya Luhan dalam hati dan membuat catatan mental untuk meng- _google_ -nya nanti.

Luhan sekali lagi menganggukan kepalanya iya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Park Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit riang. "Aku akan menghubungimu."

Dan Park Chanyeol hilang dari hadapannya begitu pintu rumah makan keluarga ini tertutup.

Begitu Chanyeol pergi, Xi Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Melangkah menuju area pemarkiran, ia baru menyadari ia belum sempat mengenalkan dirinya kepada Park Chanyeol dan pria itu sendiri tidak meninggalkan sesuatu untuk menghubunginya. Luhan menghela nafas ia tidak ambil pusing hal itu, yang terpenting adalah kembali ke rumah, menidurkan Jongin, dan menikmati malam di hari ini dengan tenang. Itulah rencana Xi Luhan hari ini.

* * *

Xi Luhan pria keturunan Tiongkok ini tidur santai di atas sofa yang penuh boneka milik Jongin. Tangan kanannya memegang malas pada bir non alkohol kalengan yang sejak dibuka tidak ia habiskan—ia merasa bodoh karena sekadar penasaran akan rasa baru ia tidak tahu akan membencinya sekarang, the curious cat that he is.

Malam jumat adalah waktu bagi Luhan untuk menikmati hari sendirian tanpa putra tunggalnya Jongin—yang saat ini sedang menginap di rumah sahabat baiknya Kim Minseok; pria ini adalah malaikat, tentu saja istrinya juga, dan mereka setuju untuk mengadakan _play-date_ di antara anak-anak mereka. Tapi kesunyiam di apartemennya tanpa kehadiran Jongin membuatnya seperti biola tak bertuan; tidak akan menghasilkan bunyi tanpa gesekan sang violinis.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang, mengganti saluran televisi yang tak ia hiraukan apa yang ditampilkan. Menghela nafas kembali ia menyesal menolak ajakan rekan kantornya untuk menikmati malam dengan minum-minum layaknya para bujangan muda.

 _Muda?_ Tuhan, dia adalah pria lajang berumur tiga puluh tahunan. Salahkan baby face yang ia miliki.

"Aku ingin melakukan seks," gerutunya sendiri. Luhan mengistirahatkan lengannya di atas kening, memikirkan sudah sekian tahun ia tidak berhubungan intim dengan siapa pun. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berkeluyuran mencari partner untuk berhubungan seks seperti saat ia masih muda dan penuh hormon. Dunia dan waktunya sekarang adalah untuk Jongin, sepenuhnya untuk anaknya. Tapi di saat seperti ini, kesepian dan rasa jenuh, ia ingin melakukan hubungan intim, entah dengan siapapun, berkomitmen atau tidak, ia hanya ingin dekapan hangat seseorang di tubuhnya yang masih haus akan hal itu.

Masturbasi sudah tidak dapat memuaskannya lagi; dengan video porno atau dengan fantasinya, itu sudah membuatnya tidak dapat ejakulasi lagi, _I mean the best and satisfying orgasm ever; moaning wantonly, lower belly clenching as the warmness spreads, every caresses become brutal on his hard penis, stroke, stroke, the here comes cum-shot; sperm spent over his belly—inilah yang Luhan sebut kepuasan bermasturbasi._ Bahkan saat ia menstimulasi, walaupun dengan fantasi yang warna-warni, ia tidak dapat sepenuhnya membangunkan penisnya (ini membuatnya mempertanyakan gairahnya sebagai pria dewasa, _Oh come on, you little guy is like my best friend, you're me and I'm you_ —omel Luhan pada penisnya).

(Jika boleh berkata jujur, Luhan pertama kalinya menonton video porno setelah memiliki Jongin, sangat memuaskannya. Bermasturbasi dengan suara seminimal mungkin; memaksa menelan desahan, jantung berdebar karena adrenalin dan gairah yang mengalir di nadinya, tingginya hormon dan nafsu seperti para remaja, rasa was-was akan Jongin yang bangun tiba-tiba, itu tantangan yang memuaskan saat bermasturbasi. Ini mengingatnya saat remaja, saat masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya.)

Suara dering ponsel memecahkan pikiran Luhan. Ia bangun dengan malas mencari ponselnya yang entah di mana ia letakkan. Dengan malas ia meraih itu yang ternyata ada di saku celana trainingnya. Satu pesan masuk dari _'Meh'._

 _Cepat buka pintunya. Aku ada di depan sekarang. Tanganku penuh barang belanjaan._

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, jika ia mendapat pesan dari orang ini pasti mara bahaya akan menghampirinya hari ini. Hidupnya tidak akan tenang hingga hari esok. Sebelum menuju pintu masuk Luhan mengecek jam di ponselnya, pukul 19:39. _Shoot_ , masih ada empat setengah jam yang ia habiskan sebelum orang itu pulang dari tempat tinggalnya, atau jika orang itu tidak pulang setelah pukul tengah malam ia akan mengusirnya dengan hati lapang.

Ponselnya berbunyi lagi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Luhan menghiraukannya karena ia tahu pengirimnya tidak lebih 20 langkah darinya sekarang. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu masuk, jika ia membuat orang itu menunggu lebih dari dua pesan, hidupnya akan lebih sengsara lagi hingga hari esok.

Seorang wanita dengan gaun malam berdiri dengan elegan di hadapannya sekarang. Penampilan wanita itu sederhana namum memberi aura keanggunan wanita dewasa, makeup-nya begitu tajam memberi nilai plus pada senyuman simpulnya, walaupun kini dua tangannya penuh dengan kantong plastik yang Luhan curiga penuh dengan minuman alkohol, wanita ini dilihat dari sisi mana pun tetap terlihat cantik dan elegan.

"Dasar lamban! Aku sudah berdiri di sini sekian menit," omel wanita itu pada Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, walaupun penampilan wanita ini begitu elegan namun saat membuka mulut memang tidak sebanding dengan penampilannya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi, cepat ambil kantong ini," perintah wanita itu sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik ke kedua tangan Luhan. Mempersilakan dirinya masuk, wanita itu berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan dirinya, seperti sudah sekian kalinya ia singgah dan hafal setiap sudut apartemen Luhan. Wanita itu menaikkan alisnya dan menatap ke arah Luhan, menginstruksi untuk cepat jalan dan membawa kantong plastik itu ke meja.

"Hanjinah, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku akan ke sini?" tanya Luhan setelah duduk di samping wanita itu, Kim Hanjin. Ia menunggu jawaban sembari meletakkan beberapa minuman alkohol kalengan dan dark chocolate—itu adalah favoritenya—dan empat botol whiskey—Middlenton. _Wow_.

Belum ada jawaban yang dia terima, Hanjin sudah berjalan menuju dapurnya, mungkin mencari es batu dan gelas whiskey.

"Kau kesepian," jawab Hanjin sambil membawa semangkuk es batu dan dua gelas whiskey. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahunya tak pasti. Tidak menjawab karena pernyataan itu ambigu; kesepian karena Jongin sedang tidak bersamanya atau ia masih belum memiliki pendamping hidup. Wanita itu selalu bisa melihat ke dalam dirinya. Ia kesepian? Tidak.

Hanjin menyodorkan gelas whiskey kepadanya yang sudah berisi dua balok es. Ia menerima tuangan whiskey dari Hanjin dan langsung meminumnya sekali tegakan. Menutup matanya begitu rasa panas menyeruak di tenggorokannya, sensasi rasa pahit dan alkohol dari whiskey yang sudah lama ia tidak minum. Whiskey memang paling enak diminum di waktu seperti ini.

Luhan membuka botol kedua karena ia tahu wanita di sebelahnya bisa menghabiskan sebotol whiskey bahkan lebih sendirian saja. Ia menuangkan hanya setengah dari ukuran gelasnya, meminumnya hanya sekali siupan kecil sebelum kembali bertanya, "Ada apa kau ke mari, Hanjinah?"

Wanita itu hanya bergumam dalam gelas whiskeynya, menikmati minuman alkohol itu disetiap tegakannya, "Apa aku tidak boleh menjenguk ayah dari anakku?" tanya wanita itu ringan. "Lagipula, Ahram memberi tahuku Jonginnie menginap bersamanya sekarang."

Luhan menghabiskan sisa whiskey di gelasnya sambil mengangguk iya. Ahram adalah sahabat dari Hanjin yang merupakan istri dari teman baiknya, Kim Minseok. Tentu saja Kim Hanjin tahu tentang hal ini, bagaimanapun Ahram adalah sahabat kecilnya dan Jongin adalah putranya.

.

.

Luhan dan Kim Hanjin bertemu saat ia naik jabatan di tempat bekerjanya; perusahaan elektronik. Kim Minseok sebagai teman baiknya mengadakan perayaan untuk memberinya selamat karena sebagai orang asing ia sukses di negeri orang. Ahram yang saat itu masih sebagai tunangan dari Kim Minseok mengajak sahabat kecilnya, Kim Hanjin untuk ikut merayakan bersama mereka. Luhan dan Kim Hanjin bertemu, saling bertukar sapa dan berkenalan. Namun saat pertama kali bertemu dengan wanita itu Luhan langsung tahu ia menemukan belahan jiwanya, namun tidak dalam artian romantis, ini seperti bertemu dengan teman sarkartik yang akan membuat harimu lebih berwarna, terutama kata yang terlontar setelah wanita itu memperkenalkan namanya pada Luhan.

"Kau gay," lugas wanita itu dengan senyuman simpul. lipstik berwarna burgundy sangat cocok dengan senyuman simpul wanita itu.

Luhan hanya menatap wanita itu tanpa berkedip. Ia menyadari Minseok dan Ahram hanya diam dengan mata terbelalak, mungkin kaget dengan kata yang terlontar dari Hanjin. Tentu saja wanita ini tidak diberi tahu sebelumnya oleh sejoli itu dan langsung dapat menebak hanya melihat Luhan, wanita yang tajam. Ia suka dengan tipe ini.

"Dan kau benar, Nona Kim Hanjin," jawab Luhan sebelum tertawa puas dan langsung diikuti oleh Kim Hanjin. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi sahabat baru bagiku," girang Luhan sambil menyodorkan segelas champagne kepada Kim Hanjin yang menerima dengan senyuman, lalu menoleh ke arah Minseok yang masih menatap mereka bingung, "Tentu saja Minseok tetap menjadi nomor satu bagiku," lanjut Luhan sebelum memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Minseok, dan membuat suara 'muah'. Para wanita hanya tertawa melihat keakraban mereka berdua, tentu saja walaupun Luhan adalah gay perasaannya kepada Kim Minseok hanyalah sebatas teman, hampir seperti saudara bahkan.

Dengan itu Xi Luhan dan Kim Hanjin langsung akrab. Mengobrol panjang lebar dengan berbagai topic, seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali. Berbagi cerita semasa mereka terpisah. Benar-benar mengabaikan pasangan di samping mereka, hingga memaksa keduanya untuk menikmati pesta dan hidangan yang sudah disiapkan.

Dua tahun terlewati hingga Jongin hadir ke dunia. Belum, Jongin belum hadir ke dunia karena ia masih berupa fetus yang berusia enam minggu, tertidur pulas di rahim ibunya. Kehadiran anak di antara Xi Luhan dan Kim Hanjin adalah murni ketidaksengajaan, kecelakaan. Salahkan pengaruh alkohol kuat yang membuat hormon mengambil alih tubuh dan otak menjadi lepas kendali. Membiarkan hormon, bibir dan genital yang bekerja, meninggalkan sperma dan induk telur menyelesaikan sisanya hingga Jongin hadir di antara mereka.

Awalnya Luhan mendengar kata-kata bahwa ia akan menjadi ayah membuatnya bingung bukan main. Pertama dia adalah gay, partner yang selalu ia ajak tentunya para pria jadi tidak mungkin ia menjadi seorang ayah karena pria tidak bisa mengandung, dan hubungan terakhirnya hampir setahun yang lalu. Kejadian dua bulan lalu kembali ke ingatannya saat Hanjin mengajaknya minum-minum hingga ia tidak dapat mengingat namanya sendiri dan terbangun di keesokan harinya dengan bau penuh seks di sekujur tubuhnya, sperma mulai mengering di perutnya, sprei kasur yang kusut dan tercium aroma sperma dan sebagainya entah apa dan ia yakin kamarnya pun penuh bau seks, dan tentu saja kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya yang sangat familiar baginya. Kesimpulannya adalah Kim Hanjin sedang mengandung anaknya.

" _Damn right, you dolt,"_ ejek Hanjin, mencubit pipi Luhan keras, mungkin kesal Luhan lenyap di dalam monolog di kepalanya.

"Aku seorang ayah?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Kim Hanjin mengangguk pelan.

"Wow." Karena bagi kaum gay menjadi seorang ayah biologis adalah impian menjadi kenyataan. "Kau tidak akan mengaborsinya 'kan?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu dan jitakan di kepala dua kali adalah jawabannya.

"Aku ingin memberi kesempatan pada sahabat gayku untuk menjadi seorang ayah dan memiliki keluarga," sahut Hanjin dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan wanita itu.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Dan ini adalah pertanyaan terpenting, bagaimanapun juga Luhan adalah gay dan tidak mungkin ia menikah dengan Kim Hanjin walaupun wanita itu adalah sahabat baiknya karena di lubuk hatinya ia memimpikan akan menikahi seorang pria yang akan ia sebut suami, bukan istri.

"Tenang saja, Xiao Lu." Luhan sedikit tenang mendengar nama panggilan dari Hanjin, wanita itu hanya memanggilnya begitu jika Luhan sedang merasa melankolis atau ia membutuhkan kasih sayang. "Kita tidak perlu menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan menikah hanya karena ada anak sekarang. Kita tetap menjadi sahabat seperti sedia kala," ujar wanita itu sebelum memberi kecupan pada kening Luhan. "Hanya saja status kita akan berubah; aku akan menjadi ibu bagi anakmu dan kau menjadi ayah bagi anakku." Ucapan wanita itu membuat Luhan tertawa, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar kata ayah.

Mereka berdua memutuskan—dominan dari keputusan Kim Hanjin—bahwa Hanjin akan mengandung bayi mereka dengan Luhan di sampingnya (melayani wanita itu di saat mengidam dan sebagainya di masa kehamilan hingga melahirkan), memberi Jongin (Kim Hanjin menamai bayi mereka bagitu tahu kelamin bayi itu— _selamat bayi kalian seorang laki-laki!_ ) ASI sampai usia 6 bulan atau lebih sesuai kesepakatan nanti, memberikan hak asuh Jongin sepenuhnya pada Luhan ketika bayi itu lahir dengan balasan Jongin akan mengambil nama keluarga Hanjin.

Pada tanggal 14 Januari, di musim dingin, bayi mungil bernama Kim Jongin lahir ke dunia untuk menjumpai kedua orang tuanya yang sudah menunggu selama sembilan bulan enam hari. Di hari itu, Luhan tidak pernah menangis seharu itu ketika menggendong Jongin di dekapannya untuk pertama kalinya dan berbisik di antara isakan, "Aku seorang ayah."

.

.

Luhan menjerik kesakitan merasakan gigi-gigi tajam menamcap di pundaknya dan benar saja Kim Hanjin sedang menggigitnya di daerah itu, meninggalkan lipstik burgundy mewarnai piyamanya. Ia baru ingat sekarang ia duduk di sofa apartemennya dan menikmati whiskey yang dibeli Hanjin. Hah, mengenang masa lalu, terumata masa kehadiran Jongin, selalu membuatnya hilang dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Ouch! Jin, kenapa kau menggigitku?" protes Luhan menahan rasa sakit, wanita ini selalu menggigit semaunya. Wanita dalam pertanyaan hanya tersenyum puas, pipinya kini merona matanya mulai memerah. Alkohol sudah mengalir di sistem tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kau terlalu lama melamun," jawab Hanjin sambil tertawa pelan, ia menuangkan whiskey dari botol yang baru saja Luhan buka, botol yang pertama sudah habis dan tergeletak di lantai beralaskan karpet. Tuhan, wanita ini adalah monster jika bertemu dengan minuman alkohol.

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum menuangkan secangkir untuk dirinya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyiakan whiskey gratis ini untuk dihabiskan Hanjin. Ia tidak peduli dengan hangover yang akan ia dapatkan esok pagi dan untungnya Jongin menginap dua hari satu malam, ia akan memanjakan dirinya dengan minuman alkohol imprort ini.

Empat gelas sudah ia minum, sepuluh total dari botol pertama. Badannya kini terasa lebih panas dan kepalanya sedikit berat tapi ini memberi perasaan nikmat.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya dua kali memastikan bahwa gelas yang ada di tangannya kini sudah berpindah ke atas meja, dan berganti dengan tangan halus seorang wanita. Luhan menoleh ke arah samping mendapati Hanjin kini duduk begitu rapat dengan tubuhnya, ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh wanita itu.

"Luhan," bisik Hanjin di pundak Luhan mengirim rasa geli hingga bulu di sekujur tubuhnya terbangun. Area itu adalah area yang paling sensitif baginya. "Luhan." Kini Hanjin mengigit pelan tulang lunak dari kuping Luhan.

Luhan menutup matanya. Kim Hanji sudah terpengaruh alkohol. Ia menghela nafas, walaupun toleransi kadar alkohol wanita ini tinggi namun saat ia mabuk ia akan menjadi lebih seduktif dari Kim Hanjin yang normal. Kini bibir yang berhias lipstik burgundy itu memberi kecupan terkadang gigitan lembut di leher Luhan, seperti wanita itu tidak akan memberi tanda merah semi permanen pada Luhan, hanya ingin mencicipinya sejenak. Bibir masih dengan setia mencium, mengecap, memberi jilatan bahkan gigitan kecil pada leher Luhan, tangan Hanjin yang tadi dalam genggaman Luhan berpindah menjadi area yang lebih bawah, lebih intim. Genital Luhan.

Luhan hanya terdiam merasakan tangan elegan itu mengusap perlahan pada daerah itu karena kini dirinya difokuskan dengan bibir Hanjin yang sibuk melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Ia dapat merasakan whiskey yang bercampur dark chocolate dari mulut Hanjin. Oh, mulut yang bercumbu dengannya dan tangan yang mengusap genitalnya cukup membuat Luhan lupa segalanya. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol ia begitu menikmati pelayanan dari seorang wanita atau mungkin karena ia terlalu rindu akan sentuhan lembut, Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu.

Luhan mendesah saat genitalnya bersentuhan dengan sensasi dingin dari tangan Hanjin. Oh god, ia benar-benar lupa akan sensasi ini, sensasi tangan orang lain menyentuh dan meremas pelan penisnya. Ia mencoba membayangkan yang kini menciumnya, memberinya kiss mark, memberinya hand job adalah seorang pria. Ia membayangkan tubuh di dekapannya ini adalah tubuh seorang pria yang keras dan kencang akan otot. Ia membayangkan mendengar desahan feminim kini adalah desahan maskulin yang berat. Ia membayangkan orang di depannya kini adalah pria idamannya. Mungkin dengan ini hari ini juga ia akan mendapat orgasme yang ia nanti-nanti.

Luhan dapat merasakan area navelnya mulai menghangat, otot perutnya kini mengencang, testisnya menegang dan terasa memberat seperti sesuatu memaksa untuk keluar, penisnya semakin menegang. Ia dapat merasakan sensasi yang sangat ia kenal—ia nanti-nanti—mulai muncul merasuki tubuhnya. Luhan tahu sebentar lagi waktunya. Deru nafas Luhan semakin pendek, debaran jantungnya tak karuan, desahan berat keluar dari mulutnya. _Oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah._

"Oh god," desah Luhan pada orgasmic yang baru saja ia alami. Nafasnya masih pendek, keringan mulai muncul di permukaan kulitnya, kepalanya sedikit berat dan berkunang dari ejakulasi, tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan sekarang atau terbang saat argasmik tadi. Senyuman mulai muncul di bibirnya. Hah, ini yang ia rindukan dapat merasakan orgasme yang memuaskan saat ejakulasi. Hanya saja ada yang kurang, ia ingin _anal sex_ , ia ingin terasa penuh oleh genital pasangannya, tidak hanya hand job. _His butt has needs too._

Luhan teriak dengan suara yang masih parau, tenggorokannya masih terasa kering karena desahan dan bernafas melalui kerongkongannya. Ia menatap tajam pada Hanjin yang kini duduk di antara pahanya, mencoba mendekatkan bibirnya pada genital Luhan yang masih berlumuran semen. "Jin, kau tahu aku sangat membenci fellatio," ujar Luhan tajam, menunjukkan keseriusannya pada wanita yang mabuk itu.

Wanita itu hanya berdecak kesal sebelum bangun dan berjalan mengambil kotak tissue di samping sofa. "Still the classic guy you are," gerutu wanita itu yang tentunya sengaja dikeraskan agar Luhan mendengar.

Luhan memutar bola matanya lelah namun menerima kotak tissue yang diberikan padanya. "Aku hanya tidak suka mengatakan blow job, fellatio itu kata yang bagus untuk didengar," sahut Luhan sambil membersihkan sisa semen di genital dan _ew_ pajamanya juga. Ia harus mengganti baju lagi atau mungkin mandi lagi.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak suka diberi _fellatio_ ," balas wanita itu menekankan kata terakhir dengan meniru aksen Luhan.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah memberiku hand job. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan orgasme seperti ini."

"Itu karena kau tidak memiliki kekasih untuk memuaskanmu," celetuk wanita itu setelah memposisikan dirinya di samping Luhan. "Kau sudah lama melajang Luhan. Ini saatnya untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan seseorang."

Luhan membuang wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap mata wanita itu. Mata itu penuh rasa iba, dan hal itu yang tidak ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Tapi aku masih memilikimu untuk menemaniku di saat aku putus asa sepert ini 'kan?" kata Luhan bercanda. Ia menunggu jitakan yang biasa ia terima dari sahabatnya ini namun tidak ada satupun yang ia rasakan bahkan kalimat-kalimat sarkasme tidak ada yang terlontar.

"Aku serius, Luhan." Luhan tidak tuli, ia dengan jelas dapat mendengar keseriusan dari suara Hanjin.

"Aku tidak dapat memastikannya karena kau sedang mabuk berat saat ini, Jin," tangkis Luhan kembali.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pikiran Jongin. Anak itu tidak hanya membutuhkan seorang ayah, ia membutuhkan orang lain untuk mendampinginya dan dirimu juga."

"Ada kau—"

"Kenapa kau masih keras kepala bergeming, Luhan? Kau sudah tidak muda lagi, kau harus lebih serius lagi. Serius di sini dalam artian kau harus mencoba mencari pasangan hidup yang akan kau sebut suami. Bukankah itu impianmu? Menyebut seseorang sebagai suamimu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Hanjin. Memang sudah sekian lama ia tidak memiliki kekasih. Hubungan serius yang pernah ia miliki hanya sekali saat ia masih di Tiongkok namun itu kandas saat ia memutuskan kuliah di Korea Selatan. Sejak pindah ke Korea Luhan lebih memilih mencari pasangan hanya untuk hubungan intim sesaat saja tanpa ada ikatan apapun. Hingga Jongin hadir, dia tidak sempat mencari pasangan intim bahkan untuk mencari seseorang untuk ia ajak hidup bersama dalam ikatan legal ia tak pernah memikirkannya. Dan tentunya itu membuat kehidupan seksualitasnya semakin frustasi dan putus asa. Tidak puas hanya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ada apa kau berbicara seberat ini, Jin?" tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan.

"Karena tiga bulan lagi aku akan menikah," sahut wanita itu santai. "Kekasihku melamar lima hari yang lalu."

"Dan kau masih memberiku hand job dengan statusmu sebagai tunangan pria lain?" tanya Luhan heran dan gigitan di pundaknya menjadi jawabannya.

"Kau mendengar temanmu akan segera menikah malah menanyakan hal bodoh?"

"Karena kau baru saja selingkuh denganku dengan memberiku hand job!" kata Luhan tak mau kalah. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Jin," Lanjut Luhan tulus.

"Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiahku akan pertunanganku dan terima Kaih, Luhan."

Dengan itu mereka berdua tertawa geli.

"Jadi, minuman-minuman ini adalah perayaan atas pertunanganmu?" tanya Luhan.

Hanjin hanya mengangguk. "Tapi, Luhan, tolong kau pikirkan kata-kataku tadi."

"Aku belum tahu pastinya kapan, Jin."

Helaan nafas terdengar, jika Hanjin menghela nafas itu adalah jawaban akhir untuk Luhan; ia harus menuruti ucapan Hanjin. "Itu karena kau belum mencari siapapun untuk menjadi kekasihmu," sahut Hanjin pada dasarnya dan memang Luhan sama sekali belum pernah mencari pria, melirik saja tidak pernah lagi. "Apa kau sekarang sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanya Hanjin tiba-tiba.

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya tidak. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia hanya bepergian dengan rekan satu departemennya, keluarga Minseok, dan tentunya Jongin. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari romansa.

"Apa kau ingin aku jodohkan di kencan buta?"

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya tidak. Sudah sekian kali para sahabatnya menjodohkannya di kencan buta. Memang jarang karena Korea masih taboo dengan homoseksual tapi memang tidak sepi peminat yang mencalonkan sebagai kencan buta untuk Luhan. Semuanya ia tolak di kencan kedua karena ia tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada mereka.

Tapi setelah memikirkan kata-kata Hanjin, perasaan rindu akan pendamping kini kembali hidup. Ia tidak akan menyangkal jika ia rindu pada dirinya saat masih di Tiongkok, dirinya masih dimandikan rasa cinta dari kekasihnya, yang ia tak tahu akan ia temukan di Korea Juga. Namun ia ingin mencoba jika diberi kesempatan.

"Aku ingin mencari suamiku sendiri," jawab Luhan pasti.

Telapak tangan lembut memegang kepala Luhan membuatnya menatap pada Hanjin yang kini tersenyum padanya. "Aku ingin kau mengucapkannya sekali lagi," perintah Hanjin lembut.

"Aku ingin mencari suamiku sendiri," ujar Luhan sekali lagi dan lebih percaya diri. Ia mendapat kecupan di bibirnya sebagai penghargaan.

" _That's the spirit,_ Xiao Lu."

.

 _Aku akan mencari suamiku sendiri, namun tidak sekarang._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _So, I made Luhan had sex with a woman and I regret nothing._

 _Chanlu happens soon. this fic wont be so long._

 _gbu folks._

 _Update 8/4/15: Hopefully, fix all typos. This time I did manage to read_ tata bahasa, KBBI, mofologi bahasa Indonesia, dan sintaksis.


	2. Chapter 2

_**park chanyeol/xi luhan; multichapters; 5316 words.**_

 _ **warning: anonymous sex.**_

* * *

I don't know much about Instagram since I never use it let alone have an account, so pardon me if this is a failure attempt of Instagram reference. I know Chanyeol has an official account but in this story I made up his account, I respect his privacy.

Sebulan ini sibuk dengan penelitian jadi update untuk seri ini sangat lambat, not that I am going to abandon this, nope, never. And I'm sorry I did some typos on last chapter, and mentioned Morfologi as Mofologi. Duh. Cerita ini masih menggunakan _licentia puitica_ dan akan terus digunakan.

I did say this was slow burn; I wanted to write smut, Luhan being a slutty whore that he was. Chanlu happens.

* * *

"Luhæn!"

Luhan memijat pangkal hidungnya ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar, suara tinggi namun serak; bagi kebanyakan orang, suara ini bagaikan malaikat yang bernyayi di malam kudus dan Luhan mengakui hal itu namun ia lebih memilih juniornya itu untuk tutup mulut, terima kasih.

" _My baby_ Luhæn! _"_ Tuhan, juniornya yang satu ini selalu membuatnya menua lebih awal.

"Bukankah ini masih jam kerja, Baekhyunah?" Tanya Luhan malas begitu sadar juniornya kini sudah duduk di kursi tamu dengan senyuman lebar. "Setidaknya panggil aku ' _Hyung'_ , jika kau enggan menyebut jabatanku," lanjutnya yang hanya mendapat balasan anggukan kecil. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun menghiraukan semua itu.

"Putramu adalah seorang bintang pendatang baru!" seru Baekhyun dengan senyuman semakin melebar, terdengar kata bangga dari suaranya. Namun pembicaraan ini sangat di luar topik.

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan lugas.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, mungkin kesal dengan reaksi datar darinya. "Kau tidak mengecek Instagrammu?"

Kata terakhir itu menarik perhatiaannya. Intagram, Luhan lupa meng-google hal itu. "Ada apa dengan Instagram?" Tanya Luhan mulai penasaran. Baekhyun kembali memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan seolah Luhan berasal dari jaman purba kala. "Oh, _for God's sake._ Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Sebagai manager pemasaran kau benar-benar kurang update," cibir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan pak tua ini yang tidak mengikuti perkembangan jaman, Baekhyunah," balas Luhan tidak mau kalah. "Jadi, kembali ke poin; ada apa dengan Instagram?"

Bukan balasan verbal yang ia terima namun Byun Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Luhan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah foto digital, foto putranya dan pemuda yang temui seminggu lalu, Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia tak lupa akan hal itu. Luhan tersenyum lembut melihat senyuman khas balita dari Jongin; gigi mungilnya terlihat jelas, sepasang mata bulat yang banyak orang katanya begitu mirip dengannya, di pipinya penuh dengan saus pasta. Ekspresi Park Chanyeol berefleksi espresi anaknya.

"Hyung, coba baca _caption_ foto itu," suruh Baekhyun memecahkan pikirannya. Luhan sempat kebingungan sebelum ia menemukan ' _caption'_ yang dimaksud.

 _Meet this cute little guy pastopasta. Aren't we cute? ;)_

 _This makes his heart sing._ Park Chanyeol menyebut anaknya _'cute little guy'_ , pujian tentang anaknya selalu membuat hatinya dipenuhi pelangi bunga, dan unicorn. "Itu foto yang bagus." Luhan mengkerutkan keningnya begitu melihat ekspresi heboh juniornya.

"Jongin berfotoan dengan Park Chanyeol hanya itu tanggapanmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia merampas ponselnya kembali sambil menunjuk foto pada sisi Park Chanyeol. Ini membuat Luhan bingung. "Dan Hyung, kau jahat sekali tidak memberi tahuku sempat bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol!" Omel Baekhyun.

"Memang ada apa dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Mulut Baekhyun mengaga dan berkata dengan tempo cepat, "Kau benar-benar pak tua, Luhan Hyung!"

Luhan menendang kaki Baekhyun dari bawah meja dan mendapat erangan kesakitan dari juniornya. "Ouch, Hyung! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu Park Chanyeol?" Tanya pemuda itu masih tak percaya.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk siapa pemuda dalam pertanyaan. Dari nada bicara Byun Baekhyun, tentu saja ia bisa menebak Park Chanyeol adalah orang terkenal. Mungkin seorang aktor—dilihat dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Park Chanyeol adalah model kelas internasional! Dia banyak menjadi model untuk brand ternama dunia, apapun yang ia kenakan pasti langsung meningkatkan jumlah penjualan!" Kata Baekhyun menggebu-gebu, matanya terlihat berbinar. Saat ini ia lebih terdengar seperti agen pamasan dibandingkan seorang fans, mungkin beda-beda tipis. "Kau lihat phone case ini, Hyung? Chanyeol menggunakan case ini dan _Boom!_ Hanya semalam banyak orang yang membelinya!" lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada semakin semangat dan dengan bangga menunjukkan phone case miliknya.

Luhan memijat pangkal hidungnya kembali, rasa pusing mulai muncul. "Jadi?"

"Hyung, apa kau yakin usiamu tiga puluhan karena saat ini kau sama menyebalkan dengan orang tua di panti jompo," cibir Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menyahut dengan sarkastik, "Setidaknya aku adalah orang tua yang tampan di antara yang lain." Melambaikan tangannya seolah mengusir Luhan lanjut berbicara, "Cepat kembali ke ruanganmu, ini masih jam kerja." Karena Luhan adalah atasan yang baik tentunya ia tidak ingin bawahannya mendapat teguran (yang tentunya ia akan dapat pula karena lengah mengurus seorang bawahan).

"Baik, baik," balas Baekhyun menyerah namun tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Sebelum itu, Hyung harus baca komentar dari foto itu," perintah Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan kepadanya. Ia membaca beberapa komentar yang ada; hampir semua adalah pujian kepada Park Chanyeol dan Jongin, ada pula menanyakan siapa Jongin, dan hal terakhir yang membuatnya hatinya senang yaitu beberapa tanggapan Park Chanyeol yang mengatakan ia beruntung bertemu balita selucu Jongin dan ingin memiliki putra sepertinya. Luhan merasa bangga membaca jawaban pemuda itu.

"Kau lihat tanda hati di bawah foto itu? Itu adalah jumlah orang yang menyukai foto itu."

 _687709 likes_

"Salah satunya adalah ' _like'_ dariku. Jongin adalah keponakanku yang paling lucu sedunia!"

Luhan tersenyum mengetahuinya. Jika ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

(Setelah pulang kerja Byun Baekhyun menghampirinya kembali dan bertanya apakah ia ingin membuka akun Instagram, ia setuju. Awalnya Luhan ragu karena ia tidak yakin akan sering menggunakannya namun jika itu salah satu cara untuk berterima kasih kepada Park Chanyeol, mengapa tidak?

 _ **xxluhan**_ _foto yang bagus dan_ _terima kasih, Park Chanyeol._

Luhan tidak mendapat balasan, ia tahu Park Chanyeol belum mengetahui komentar itu dari ayah Jongin apalagi namanya dan ia tidak begitu mengharapkan sebuah respon.)

* * *

Luhan bertemu dengan Jo Sinkyung sudah empat kali, memang cukup banyak, namun mereka berdua tidak pernah melampaui batas pengetahuan Luhan bahwa pria yang akan menjadi suami Kim Hanjin adalah seorang duda yang berprofesi sebagai dosen pada universitas swasta di Busan.

Pertemuan kedua pria dewasa itu tentunya tidak pernah Luhan lupakan, walaupun Jo Sinkyung adalah seorang dosen namun kesan tegas sebagai pengajar hilang terhapus total oleh senyum ramah yang dia tunjukkan saat memperkenalkan diri. Pria itu tersenyum ramah namun tetap membawa aura wibawa seorang pria yang mapan, terhormat, dan Luhan tidak buta, pria itu begitu penyayang; terlihat dari tatapan ketika menatap Hanjin, seolah wanita di sampingnya itu adalah surga yang kini ia temukan; begitu berharga dan pantas untuk dicinta. Namun dari itu semua, kesan pertama pria itu terhadap Luhan yang tak terlupakan adalah saat mereka bertatapan langsung, calon suami Kim Hanjin bukannya menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu namun langsung melontarkan kalimat: "Aku tidak akan merebut hak asuh Kim Jongin darimu, Xi Luhan. Aku memiliki dua orang putra tapi aku tetap ingin memiliki hubungan baik denganmu dan Jongin."

Luhan begitu mendengar pengakuan pria itu hanya bisa tertawa, bukan maksud mengejek namun menatap keseriusan di wajah pria itu yang tak sebanding dengan nada khawatir, ragu, dan ketulusan terdengar di suaranya yang membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan tawanya. Semua itu tidak seperti bayangannya saat Hanjin bercerita dengan pria itu. Hal pertama yang Luhan bayangkan ketika mendengar nama Jo Sinkyung adalah pria itu memiliki dosen _killer_.

Luhan, di sela tawanya yang belum reda, memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Jo Sinkyung. Ia masih belum bisa berkata secara normal namun suara efoni yang ia hasilkan setidaknya menghilangkan rasa tegang dari Jo Sinkyung. Pria itu membalas dekapan Luhan tanpa ragu. Xi Luhan tetaplah Xi Luhan, ia memiliki jiwa yang usil dan (walaupun ia selalu menyangkal) kekanakan, saat masih berada di pelukannya Luhan memberi kecupan sederhana di pipi Jo Sinkyung.

"Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Teman baik di sini dalam artian kau tidak masalah jika aku mendekapmu dan memberimu kecupan tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas," lontar Luhan dengan senyuman penuh keusilan. Senyum usil itu sirna ketika bibir kering dan sedikit kasar menyentuh bibirnya dengan sentuhan lembut namun cepat.

"Di sini aku berharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga, jadi aku bisa menciummu di bibir tanpa ijin terlebih dahulu," sahut Jo Sinkyung tak kalah usilnya dengan Luhan. Pria yang tadinya begitu kikuk kini menampilkan sosoknya sebagai pengajar, dan tentu saja Luhan adalah muridnya. Sepertinya pria itu sudah terbiasa meladeni mahasiswa usil seperti Luhan.

Luhan mendengar kata-kata itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya tidak menyangka. Niatnya mengerjai pria itu namun malah berbalik padanya, harga dirinya terasa begitu rendah (bercanda) tapi kecupan dari Jo Sinkyung begitu memikat walau sekejap untuk diingat. Ia menghiraukan tawa Kim Hanjin dan perkataannya yang samar-samar berbisik di kepalanya: "Kau tidak bisa mengusili Jo Sinkyung karena ia akan menjadi lebih usil ketika kau mencoba."

Luhan benar-benar lupa perkataan Hanjin saat mendeskripsikan karakter Sinkyung kepadanya. Jo Sinkyung memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan Kim Hanjin, bedanya Sinkyung jauh lebih ramah dan sopan tapi bukan berarti Luhan bisa memperoloknya.

"Seandainya kau gay, aku akan melamarmu sesaat kau mengatakan ingin menciumku tanpa ijin, bibirmu begitu memikat untuk dikecup selalu," gumam Luhan yang nyaris terdengar sebagai bisikan. "Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, kau sama buruknya dengan Hanjin."

"Hey, Xi! Aku masih dapat mendengarmu!" celetuk Hanjin di sela tawa dan seluruh ruangan dipenuh dengan tawa.

Pelajaran hidup yang ia terima malam itu adalah jangan menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya karena karakter orang tak dapat diduga oleh imajinasi semumu.

.

"Ayah, sudah jadi?" Suara kecil bertanya dari belakang Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jongin sedang menatap dengan mata bulatnya, balita itu masih duduk dengan tenang di _booster chair_ -nya. "Tunggu sebentar, Jongin. Ayah sedang menata macaroon," sahut Luhan sebelum kembali menata kue macaroon buatannya sesuai dengan urutan warna.

Sesuai dengan janjinya dengan Hanjin dan Sinkyung, hari ini Luhan akan berkunjung untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman Sinkyung. Kedua calon pasutri itu ingin menjalin hubungan kekeluargaan lebih akrab lagi, terutama pada pihak Luhan dan keluarga Jo Sinkyung. Luhan menyetujui tawaran itu dengan imbalan ia akan membuatkan kue macaroon, kue andalannya.

Luhan gugup. Ia tidak akan pungkiri ia merasakan hal itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan bertemu dengan kedua putra Jo Sinkyung. Walaupun sejak awal Hanjin sudah memberitahukan kedua pemuda itu mengena orientasi seksual dirinya, namun tetap saja rasa paranoid itu muncul. Bagaimanapun mereka akan menjadi keluarga.

"Ayaaah."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar panggilan dari Jongin. Jika anaknya sudah memanggilnya dengan tempo lambat dan diperpanjang maka Luhan sudah menghiraukannya cukup lama. Balita itu masih ingin perhatian ayahnya dan siapa Luhan untuk menolak permintaan seperti itu? Ia adalah budak—bukan dalam artian negatif—untuk anaknya.

Luhan memberhentikan aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju Jongin yang tak memalingkan pandangan darinya. Luhan tersenyum lebar ketika Jongin membuat _kissy face_ , ia membungkuk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Jongin, tak lupa membuat suara 'muah' yang selalu membuat Jongin tertawa senang.

"Jongin tunggu sebentar, kuemu akan ayah siapkan," kata Luhan memberitahu. Ia mengetuk hidung Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya yang dengan cepat Jongin ambil dan menghisapnya. Oh, bayi mungilnya sudah haus ternyata. "Jongin, haus?" jawaban yang ia terima adalah sebuah gelengan pelan. "Benar?" tanya Luhan memastikan dan Jongin menggeleng lagi.

"Maca'," jawab Jongin singkat dengan telunjuk Luhan yang masih ia emut, balita itu membuat suara puas mencari rasa manis dari macaroon di telunjuk Luhan. Luhan segera memasukkan pacifier ke dalam mulut Jongin begitu telunjukkan dilepas.

"Bagaimana kalau Jongin makan macaroon dan susu?"

Jongin menggeleng tidak.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia tidak akan memaksa anaknya untuk menelan sesuatu sekarang. Luhan melepas pengaman _booster chair_ dan menggendong Jongin ke dalam dekapannya, anaknya langsung membuat suara efoni sambil memainkan rambut Luhan. Ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya di dapur, lagi pula persiapan hampir selesai.

.

Saat tiba di kediaman Jo Sinkyung, Luhan begitu kaget saat bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Sinkyung. Kim Hanjin—wanita picik itu—sama sekali tidak memberi tahunya tentang usia kedua putra Sinkyung. Ekspektasi Luhan terhadap mereka adalah anak-anak usia sekolah dasar, namun sosok yang di hadapannya adalah dua orang pemuda yang berdiri tegak lebih tinggi darinya.

Jo Jiwoon adalah putra sulung Jo Sinkyung yang kini sedang mengenyam pendidikan strata di universitas tempat ayahnya bekerja, namun berbeda departemen. Putra bungsunya, Jo Donghwan, masih duduk di kelas sebelas menengah atas.

Luhan mungkin tidak dapat menutupi rasa herannya karena mendapat tatapan sangsi dari empat pasang mata keluarga baru itu. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat mengatakan bahwa kedua putraku sudah besar," kata Sinkyung sambil menepuk pundak kedua putranya yang berdiri di kedua sisinya. Senyuman bangga terlihat jelas di bibir keringnya.

Luhan tertawa pelan sebelum menyahut, "Bukan, bukan. Aku memang heran tapi bukan itu masalahnya." Luhan mengangkat sebuah kantung kertas di genggamannya. "Aku membelikan permainan anak-anak sebagai hadiah untuk mereka. Tentu saja tidak sesuai dengan usia mereka."

"Kami akan bermain dengan Jongin, jika Paman tidak keberatan."

Jo Donghwan, Luhan mengingat secara jelas dari lesung pipi pemuda itu, berkata sambil menatap Jongin yang masih di gendongan Luhan. Balita itu mengangkatkan kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya disebut, namun dengan sekejap menyembunyikan mukanya begitu sadar bukan Luhan yang memanggilnya.

"Jongin, Donghwan hyung ingin bermain denganmu. Apa kamu mau?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin diam sesaat sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. Muka mungil balita itu masih bersembunyi malu di pundak Luhan.

.

Luhan sempat sedikit kaget ketika Jo Sinkyung menyodorkan beberapa botol jus buah murni ke hadapannya dan berkata Kim Hanjin yang memberi tahunya tentang peraturan di meja makan. Jika ingin makan bersama Jongin tidak ada satupun makanan atau minuman yang mengandung alcohol. Xi Luhan—sebagai sesama ayah tunggal bagi anak mereka—memberi nilai tambahan untuk pria yang akan menjadi suami Hanjin.

"Hei, Jin. Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa Jo Sinkyung adalah pria yang sangat pantas untukmu?" tanya Luhan sambil terus memerhatikan Sinkyung, kedua putranya, dan Jongin merangkai lego di lantai. Entah apa yang mereka akan buat.

"Belum, tapi aku tahu dari tatapanmu melihat interaksi Sinkyung dan Jongin. Kau memercayainya dan seperti melihat dirimu pada diri Sinkyung. Oleh karena itu aku jatuh hati pada pria itu," sahut Hanjing sambil tertawa pelan.

Luhan melirik pada sabahatnya yang masih menatap dua orang itu. "Hanjin, kau—" kata-katanya terpotong begitu Kim Hanjin menggeleng kepalanya cepat dan tertawa geli.

"Tidak, Xiao Lu. Aku mencintaimu namun tidak mencintaimu seperti itu, aku hanya—" wanita itu terdiam sejenak memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "—selama berteman dengamu, aku melihat Xi Luhan, seorang pria gay dan lajang, begitu semangat ketika ia menjadi seorang ayah. Menjadi orang tua tunggal yang memberikan semua perhatiannya kepada anaknya, seorang ayah yang begitu mencintai dan sayang pada Jongin. Saat bertemu dengan Sinkyung, melihat dirinya melakukan hal yang sama denganmu; menyayangi anak-anaknya. Aku langsung tahu bahwa pria itu memang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupku," kata Hanjing panjang lebar dengan senyuman bangga dan tulus.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan mengecup kening Hanjin dengan penuh semangat. Kedua matanya mulai basah, ia terlalu lemah dengan kata-kata melankolis seperti ini terlebih lagi jika itu keluar dari orang sesarkastik Kim Hanjin. "Ini adalah kata terbijak yang pernah kau ucapkan selama persahabatan kita, Jin," lugas Luhan sambil menahan tawa geli begitu air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku sedang senang karena itu aku memujimu." Baik, kalimat sarkasme akan tetap terlorkan dari bibir Jin. Jemari lentik wanita itu mengusap kering air mata Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."

" _Love you, too_ , Xiao Lu. _I love you, too."_

"Haruskah aku merasa cemburu?" nada candaan terimplisit pada suara maskulin yang kini memenuhi ruangan.

Luhan dan Jin secara bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara mendapati Sinkyung sedang memangku Jongin. Kedua sahabat itu bersamaan saling menoleh, kedua mata mereka memancarkan keusilan.

Jin sambil mendekap Luhan berkata, "Yang semestinya cemburu adalah aku karena pria sepertimu adalah tipe Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk dan menyemangati pernyataan Hanjin. "Itu benar. Aku tertarik pada pria maskulin, suara bas, mudah tertawa, dan penyayang anak. _If you're gay, I would totally jump you right here right now_ ," balas Luhan dengan tawaan yang dibalas dengan tawaan lepas dari pria itu.

Jo Sinkyung beranjang ke arah mereka duduk. Pria itu mendudukkan Jongin ke pangkuan Luhan yang langusng didekap oleh sang anak. "Jika aku gay aku mungkin akan mengencanimu, Luhan," kata Sinkyung setelah duduk di samping Hanjin.

"Sudah aku katakan: yang akan cemburu adalah diriku!" omel Hanjin bercanda.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hanjin," ucap Jo Sinkyung.

"Aku juga," balas Hanjin yang langsung memeluk calon suaminya.

Luhan yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa bersyukur mereka tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh karena Jongin masih ada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

.

(Melihat kebersamaan antara Hanjin Sinkyung tentu saja membuat Luhan merasa iri. Jika ia tidak terlalu meyangkal isi hatinya ia ingin mencintai dan dicintai seseorang tapi ego seorang Xi Luhan terlalu besar, ia masih ingin menikmati yang tersedia di hadapannya dahulu sebelum memulai hubungan serius. Hati dan tubuhnya masih ingin ia kuasai sendiri.)

* * *

Menjadi orang tua tunggal tentunya mendapat hal yang tak menguntungkan pula seperti di saat ingin menikmati waktu untuk diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan sang buah hati setiap waktu, demikian pula yang dialami Xi Luhan sekarang. Sudah beberapa hari ia ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan untuk minum-minum di pub atau klub malam, ia ingin menari hingga sekujur tubuhnya basah akan keringat dan memabukkan dirinya pada minuman alkohol. Jika berbicara lebih jujur, _Xi Luhan just wants to get laid._

Luhan tahu tindakan itu; clubbing dan minum-minum, sangat tidak bermoral sebagai orang tua namun hanya tempat seperti itu yang menyediakan pria-pria untuk diajak pulang olehnya. Jika Korea Selatan menerima kehadiran homoseksual mungkin Luhan dengan gamblang akan mencium kepala manager perusahaan yang ia taksir sejak lama.

Dari semua kegundahan yang ia alami, tentu saja malaikat penyelamat hadir di sampingnyanya. Kim Minseok, sahabat baiknya, mau menjaga Jongin selama akhir pekan. Luhan sering menitipkan Jongin jika ia sibuk dengan urusan kantoran namun jarang dengan alasan ia ingin minum-minum. Tapi Minseok mengerti bahwa Luhan sedang putus asa ingin didekap seorang pria, sebagai sahabat yang baik ia akan memberi bantuan.

Setelah menjemput Jongin dari tempat penitipan anak, ia segera menuju kediaman Minseok. Luhan bersyukur Jongin bukan anak yang rewel jika Luhan harus menitipkannya namun Jongin harus ditelpon sang ayah hanya untuk mendengar suaranya. Oh… Luhan harus menahan diri untuk menghancurkan sesuatu jika mereka saling berhubungan di telpon karena suara Jongin di ujung sana terlalu menggemaskan untuk didengar.

* * *

Luhan masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat tanpa ia ketahui untuk mengingat. Tidak lama setelah tiba di klub malam Luhan memesan secangkir scotch, tubuh seseorang menempel pada dirinya dari belakang dan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Tubuh Luhan membeku pada suhu hangat dari orang di belakangnya, pikirannya tak fokus karena hembusan nafas pelan yang menggoda telinganya geli. Jemari-jemari orang itu semakin naik ke dada Luhan yang membuatnya tidak berani berkutat, hanya matanya yang kini dapat ia gerakan secara bebas. Luhan mendesah pelan begitu jemari itu menggoda areolanya.

" _Hey, wanna take this somewhere?"_ suara itu begitu berat dan menggoda, seperti dark chocolate kesukaannya. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan sakit begitu daun telinganya digigit perlahan. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya mulutnya masih bisa bekerja dengan normal.

Saat membalikkan badan Luhan menahan nafasnya terlalu tercengang pada orang yang menggodanya ini. Pria ini benar-benar tipenya, kecuali jenggot yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Luhan akui pria ini bukan yang tertampan (baginya yang nomor satu adalah pria heteroseksual yang pernah ia ajak tidur bersama) tapi secara keseluruhan pria itu adalah kesempurnaan.

"Oh, God," celetuk Luhan tanpa sadar.

Entah karena Luhan terlalu terpikat atau karena music yang kini tidak terlalu kencang membuatnya bisa mendengar jelas suara tawa pria itu. Oh, bahkan suara tawanya begitu berat, bagaimana saat ia mencapai orgasme?

"Tempatmu atau tempatku?" Tanya pria itu di telinga Luhan, sengaja memberi hembusan nafas perlahan untuk menggoda Luhan, dan itu berhasil karena Luhan merasakan bulu kudungnya berdiri dan aliran elektrik berjalan di punggungnya. Ia sangat menikmati sensasi yang seperti ini.

Luhan sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu karena bibir mereka saling memberi sentuhan erat dan sensual.

Luhan meraih pundak pria itu, membantu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pria yang masih sibuk mencumbu bibirnya, sibuk mencari rasa sensasi baru pada bibir Luhan. Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah, di lihatnya pria itu penampilannya kini mulai kacau; bibir memerah dan sedikit bengkak, nafas masih terpenggal yang membuat dada kekarnya semakin tampak dari kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan, pupil matanya melebar akibat adrenalin dan gairah kini mulai bekerja. Tatapan intens memfokuskan Luhan pada pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya ini. Mereka tidak perlu membicarakan apapun, hanya satu hal yang mereka inginkan saat ini: merasakan setiap sudut tubuh masing-masing dengan seluruh indra mereka.

"Tempatmu," bisik Luhan perlahan karena ibu jari pria itu masih mengelus bibir bawahnya. Luhan memberi jilatan kecil dan menggigit pelan ketika jari itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "I don't do fellatio," lanjutnya tegas.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, Luhan tidak dapat mengartikan senyum itu. "Tidak masalah untukku. Asal aku dapat memainkan bagian ini," balas pria itu dengan suara lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Ia meremas bokong Luhan, menggoda bagian tubuh itu dengan sentuhan yang membuat Luhan ingin cepat-cepat pria itu untuk menjamahinya.

"Jika kau terus melakukan itu mungkin kita akan menyelesaikan semua di sini," protes Luhan saat menyadari pria itu mulai terpikat untuk menikmati leher Luhan. Bukannya Luhan tidak menikmati namun seks di publik bukan gayanya, terima kasih.

Pria itu menyerah, menatap Luhan sekejap dengan senyuman yang tetap Luhan tak bisa artikan. Pria itu meraih tangan Luhan, menuntunnya ke luar pub untuk menuju ke parkiran.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat pria itu mereka duduk dengan tenang di posisi masing-masing, tidak ada sentuhan erat dan cumbuan panas. Seolah-olah mereka berdua menahan nafsu birahi mereka untuk di keluarkan secara liar di kamar nanti. Namun satu gestur yang membuat Luhan kagum adalah pria itu tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Luhan. Walaupun mungkin ini akan menjadi cinta semalam namun gestur seperti ini terasa romantis bagi Luhan. Mereka tidak ingin terpisah.

* * *

Mereka bercinta dengan perlahan namun penuh daya sensual di setiap sentuhan dan gerak tubuh mereka di atas tempat tidur. Tubuh mereka menyatu dalam satu ritme, menciptakan sensasi kepuasan. Membuat Luhan mendesah keras penuh gairah menikmati buaian mesra namun panas dari setiap gerakan pria di atasnya. Luhan sangat dimanjakan oleh perlakuan kencan semalannya itu, ia benar-benar merasa puas saat mencapai orgasme, orgasme yang sama sekali tanpa sentuhan di daerah intimnya.

Luhan mengencangkan otot rektumnya begitu menyadari kencan semalamnya akan mencapai orgasme. Desahan pria itu mengeras dan memberat, hentakan dan gerakan pelviknya semakin cepat dan tidak teratur. Pria itu mencumbu bibir Luhan tanpa aba-aba darinya namun Luhan tidak protes karena di setiap cumbuan itu kencan semalamnya terus mendesah nikmat. Luhan senang jika ia mampu membuat pria merasakan sensasi itu sebelum orgasme. Itu kepuasan tersendiri.

Desahan berat memenuhi ruangan saat hentakan terakhir mengantarkan pria itu menuju puncak sesi bercinta mereka. Luhan pun mendesah menyaksikan pria di atasnya yang terlihat begitu seksi dan liar dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, rambut yang lembab dan berantakan, wajahnya yang memerah dengan ekspresi kepuasan. Luhan membiarkan desahan keluar dari bibirnya saat pria itu memberi hentakan pelan dan malas di dalam tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan sisa ejakulasi hingga tak bersisa, walaupun Luhan tidak merasakan sperma itu secara langsung namun melihat tubuh pria itu bergetar nikmat ketika ejakulasi membuat Luhan semakin bergairah.

 _"Oh, god. You are just so amazing. That little yet firm bottom of yours_ ," ucap pria itu dengan senyuman malas, namun secara jelas dapat terlihat kepuasan yang dia rasakan.

Luhan meraih pria untuk memberi kecupan. Ucapan terima kasih darinya. Ia kembali mendesah di sela ciuman saat pria itu keluar dari Luhan. Cumbuan mereka singkat karena pria itu harus membuang sisa pengaman yang kini berisi sisa ejakulasi.

Luhan menyaksikan tubuh altelis itu dari belakang, walaupun dengan penyinaran kamar yang begitu samar, ia dapat memerhatikan dengan jelas betapa indahnya punggung pria itu, tubuhnya tidak begitu berotot namun kencang. Tubuh jangkung layaknya model. Wajar jika tangan terasa gatal untuk mencoba menyentuh, mengelitik dengan sentuhan, menghafal setiap lekukan.

"Menikmati apa yang kau saksikan." Suara bas mengacaukan lamuannya. Luhan mengerjapkan mata menyadari pria itu kini duduk di sampingnya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya memberikan akses kencannya untuk menciumnya. "Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang."

Luhan hanya mengangkuk setuju, ia yakin suaranya kini serak akibat mendesah terkadang meneriakkan kenikmatannya. Ia membiarkan saat tubuhnya didekap dan dibalut selimut. Luhan menghela nafas, ia bukan tipe yang suka tidur setelah bercinta; ia harus mandi dan membersihkan tempat tidur, menyakinkan semua hal sudah bersih dan nyaman. Namun sekarang ia terlalu lelah untuk menolak, lagipula tempat tidur ini terasa nyaman.

* * *

Luhan menatap intens sebuah bingkai foto yang berdiri di meja samping tempat tidur. Dua pria dewasa tersenyum lebar, mereka berada di dekapan masing-masing; duduk santai di atas sofa merah. Hanya seorang yang ia kenali, pria yang berambut hitam di foto adalah pria yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya sekarang. Walaupun berbeda; pria dalam foto tidak berjenggot, Luhan dengan jelas mengenali senyuman pria itu, namun kali ini ia dengan jelas dapat mengartikan senyuman itu; pria itu terlihat bahagia.

Mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih, kata Luhan dalam hati. Apa lagi namanya jika seseorang meletakkan sebuah foto orang lain kalau bukan orang lain itu adalah orang terdekat; ikatan darah maupun asmara. Luhan mendengus, kencan semalamnya memang memiliki selera yang tinggi. Pria yang ia ajak berfotoan itu adalah orang asing; mata hazel dan rambut pirang gelap, dan terpenting: tampan dan elegan. Ia menyadari ciri kesamaan dirinya dengan pria asing itu: mereka berdua berambut pirang. Luhan mengerti sekarang, kencan pertamanya memilih dirinya karena ia mirip dengan kekasihnya. Apa pria itu selingkuh? Atau mereka sudah berpisah? Mungkin ini _long distance relationship?_ Pertanyaan itu muncul namun secepat kilat Luhan gubris karena itu bukan urusannya.

Luhan melirik jam weker digital di samping bingkai foto itu. Pukul 06:49. Ini cukup telat untuk standarnya setelah cinta semalam.

Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara atau bergerak terlalu banyak agar pria di sampingnya tidak terbangun. Menguap lebar, mata Luhan menyapu sekeliling sudut kamar mencari barang miliknya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya heran melihat busananya terlipat rapi dibatas kursi. Semua aksesoris miliknya juga ada di sana. Kapan pria itu merapikan barangnya? Tapi Luhan berterima kasih atas perlakuan yang ia terima; tidak banyak kencan semalamnya mau melakukan hal ini.

Dengan langkah perlahan Luhan menujuk kursi itu dan mengambil semua barangnya. Mungkin ia sedang beruntung atau apa dengan cepat ia temukan kamar mandi karena rumah pria itu sangat besar. Tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan selain membasuh mukanya, setidaknya ia terlihat segar.

.

Luhan melihat rumah pria itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum masuk ke dalam taxi yang ia panggil. Ia menutup mata dan menghela nafas secara perlahan, mengintruksikan otaknya untuk tidak menghafal alamat rumah pria itu. Ia tidak ingin mengingat walaupun percintaan semalam mereka sangat memuaskan dirinya. Luhan hanya tidak ingin kecewa.

* * *

Sepertinya musim panas ini menjadi musim keberuntungannya. Setelah sekian lama tidak berhubungan intim dengan seseorang akhirnya ia dapat melakukannya, terlebih lagi dengan _Sex God_ (disebut begitu karena Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu nama pria itu), bawahannya di perusahaan tidak banyak merepotkannya dan atasan puas dengan usulan pemasarannya untuk bulan ini, terlebih lagi hari libur selama dua hari yang diberikan perusahaan. Tentunya kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk bersama Jongin.

Luhan merasa sangat bersalah karena pada kencan terakhirnya ia tidak sempat menghubungi Jongin, ia benar-benar lupa. Putra semata wayangnya menangis tersedu ketika ia datang menjemput, _'ayah jahat, ayah bo'ong'_ selalu ia ucapkan di sela isakan pilunya.

Tidak banyak yang ia rencanakan, hanya bermain bola kasti bersama Byun Baekhyun. Juniornya itu sudah menanti-nanti ingin mengalahkannya dalam pertandingan (itu hanya bualan karena sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin melihat Jongin mengayunkan tongkat yang hampir setinggi tubuhnya. Itu selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa gemas).

.

Bertanding melawan klub bola kasti tingkat sekolah menengah atas cukup menghabiskan tenaganya namun itu membuatnya tubuhnya nyaman. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan kegiatan di luar sampai berkeringat seperti ini. Baekhyun dan Jongin duduk santai di kursi penonton bersama beberapa pemain klub. Mereka mencoba menarik perhatian balita itu namun fokus anak itu tetap di tengah lapangan; melihat sang ayah sedang bertanding.

Luhan memutuskan untuk istirahat saat pergantian pemain. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas karena kalori yang keluar dan suhu di musim ini. Ia menerima sebotol minuman energi dari pelatih yang memberinya pujian-ia layak masuk klub mereka dengan kemampuannya, Luhan hanya tertawa ringan.

"Hei, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Suara bas hampir membuat Luhan tersedak, ia segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya bertemu dengan seorang pria yang pernah ia jumpai. Senyuman yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi sempurna; Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mengira kau orang lain tapi melihatmu sedekat ini aku dapat memastikan aku tidak salah orang," lanjut pemuda itu ringan.

Park Chanyeol mengeringkan peluhnya namun senyuman lebar terus terlukis di bibirnya. Melihat seragam yang ia kenakan membuat Luhan kaget.

"Kau siswa sekolah ini?" Tanya Luhan tanpa berpikir. Pria di hadapannya hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku sering mengikuti mereka latihan karena itu mereka memberikan seragam, bukan anggota resmi. Lagipula aku sudah lulus SMA," balas Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kursi penonton di mana Jongin dan Baekhyun sedang duduk. Luhan dengan jelas dapat melihat senyuman bahagia mulai menghiasi bibir Park Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua semakin dekat ke kursi penonton, pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran Jongin di antara pemain. Dari jarak ini ia juga dapat melihat raut kagum dan kaget dari Byun Baekhyun. Jongin, balita itu, sama sekali tidak mengerti akan sekelilingnya.

"Jonginah, apa masih ingat dengan hyung? Chanyeol hyung?" Tanyan Chanyeol dengan lembut, suaranya begitu lembut sampai Luhan dibuat tercengang karena suara bas itu mampu terdengar lembut seperti ini.

Jongin terdiam, ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, ekspresi balita itu begitu menggemaskan saat mencoba mengingat Park Chanyeol. Jongin tertawa sambil menepuk kedua tangannya senang, ia meneriakkan: "Chanyo' 'yung!"

Park Chanyeol pun tertawa senang, ia memberi kecupan di kedua pipi gembul Jongin. Ia membuat suara 'muah' yang membuat balita itu semakin senang.

Byun Baekhyun, jangan tanyakan keadaan orang itu. Bayangkan seorang penggemar bertemu dengan idolanya; diam membeku seribu kata dan berekspresi aneh.

Luhan menerima ajakan makan siang bersama Park Chanyeol di sebuah kedai yang menyajikan makanan tradisional Korea. Memang tidak banyak masakan yang dapat Luhan nikmati tapi dengan perut lapar dan tubuh lelah semua itu ia tak hiraukan.

Menunggu kudapan datang Luhan sempat memberi tahu Park Chanyeol tentang komentar yang ia berikan pada foto pemuda itu bersama Jongin. Reaksi dari Park Chanyeol langsung menanyakan apa nama akun miliknya dan akan mem- _follow_ -nya. Luhan hanya tertawa kecil memberi tahu akunnya masih benar-benar kosong bahkan foto tampilannya tidak ada. Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan. Mereka berempat mengambil beberapa gambar bersama namun hanya foto dirinya dan Park Chanyeol yang diunggah ke akun Park Chanyeol dengan caption: akhirnya kami bertemu _**xxluhan.**_

(Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, secara pribadi ia meminta untuk foto bersama idolanya dengan ponsel pribadinya. Luhan sebagai fotografer. Juniornya dengan semangat menceritakan bahwa dirinya ada penggemar Park Chanyeol dan sebagainya yang Luhan tidak mengerti. Park Chanyeol sebagai idolanya memberikan Baekhyun topi yang ia kenakan saat bertanding.)

* * *

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja miliknya. Otot-otot tubuhnya terasa kaku dan berteriak lelah. Sudah sekian jam dia duduk di tempat dan posisi yang sama. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan perlahan di sekeliling ruangan, mencoba menenangkan ototnya.

Setelah liburan selama dua hari tetap saja tugas pekerjaan masih menumpuk dan menanti untuk diselesaikan. Luhan menegak kopi yang disiapkan oleh asistennya, walaupun sudah dingin setidaknya kafein di kopi membantu menghilangkan kepenatan.

Tetap saja ketenangan dirinya pasti ada yang terusik. Byun Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru dan ceroboh masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam ruangannya. Luhan yang kaget menumpahkan sedikit kopinya ke lantai.

"Baekhyun! Jika masuk ke ruangan ini sebaiknya ketuk dulu! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat!" Omel Luhan jengkel pada juniornya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengeringkan lantai.

"Itu tidak penting, Hyung!" Sanggah Baekhyun. "Lebih baik Hyung baca ini!" Perintah juniornya sambil menyodorkan posong miliknya.

Luhan menerima posel itu dengan rasa sesikit penasaran. Ia membaca perlahan artikel yang ditampilkan.

 _ **'Model Ternama Park Chanyeol Memiliki Seorang Kekasih!'**_

Luhan terus membaca artikel itu dengan teliti, foto dalam artikel itu adalah foto unggahan dari akun resmi Chanyeol; foto mereka berdua yang diambil beberapa hari lalu, dan beberapa foto samar yang mungkin diambil pengunjung kedai makanan saat itu. Penulis menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih baru Park Chanyeol dengan bukti caption pada foto itu. Foto mereka tidaklah mesra hanya terlihat akrab. Dari semua itu hanya satu hal menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol gay?"

"Hyung! Kau digosipkan berpacaran dengan Park Chanyeol hanya menanyakan orientasi seksualnya?" Protes Baekhyun kesal.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol gay?" Tanya Luhan kembali, ia menyadari dirinya terdengar bodoh dan konyol.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Lagipula itu hanya gosip, pasti akan berlalu seperti angin," ucap Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Jangan protes saat netizen dan wartawan mencari kejelasan ke Hyung. Inilah resiko berhubungan dengan seorang artis terkenal. Hanya sentuhan sederhana menimbulkan skandal yang berlebihan." Dengan itu Baekhyun berlalu.

Memang benar bahwa itu semua adalah gosip, tidak ada yang benar dari artikel itu. Xi Luhan, yang dalam artikel itu disebut pria misterius, adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol seorang model kelas dunia. Xi Luhan dan Park Chanyeol memiliki hubungan, oh Tuhan ini terdengar seperti dongeng modern. Xi Luhan dan Park Chanyeol—

"—berpacaran..." Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Seluruh akal sehatnya kembali ke otaknya. "Oh Tuhanku!"

* * *

.

I'm sorry for the delay, been writing this piece for two months but it's worth. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

pertemuan Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak sebanding spesial dengan Luhan/Sex God, I know. I was so in the mood to write smutty sex on Luhan/Sex God. tapi tenang saja, Chanlu akan jauh dari itu ;) I'm happy there're Chanlu shippers too, they're like the total crack pair in EXO.

Untuk **Deer Luvian** : I'm a European and am learning bahasa Indonesia right now.

and for lovelies reviewers, ones who favourite and follow this story, terima kasih banyak :) maaf tidak dapat membalas komentar kalian.


	3. Chapter 3

_**park chanyeol/xi luhan; multichapters; 3108 words.**_

 _ **warning: mention of other fandoms' pairings.**_

* * *

notes:

1\. Chapter ke 3 ini sebenarnya dibagi menjadi 2 bagian; bagian pertama adalah chapter 4 dan bagian kedua akan menjadi chapter 4, karena bagian dua sedikit out of context dari chapter 3, jadi harus dipisahkan. Tenang saja, _hopefully_ , bagian kedua akan cepat dipublikasi.

2\. Chapter ini murni sudut pandang Luhan pada konflik batin tentang perasaannya. But, don't get you hope up, folks.

3\. Cara bicara Jongin masih _'baby talk', pardon me if it makes you uncomfortable._

4\. Baru menyadari bahwa menulis akun instagram dengan ( ) completely gone. So, for future reference I'll write it like this **_thisisinstagram._**

* * *

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Ia tak menggubriskan rasa perih mulai timbul di daerah itu. Matanya masih terfokus pada layar kaca yang menayangkan pemberitaan dirinya dengan Pak Chanyeol; skandal mereka berpacaran. Skandal? Luhan selalu dibuat ingin tertawa geli dan marah ketika mendengar kata itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti pada jalan pikir orang di negara ini, jika artis berpacaran mengapa dikatakan skandal, semestinya itu berkat karena artis itu akhirnya menemukan cinta.

Banyak spekulasi yang diberitakan di acara kabel itu. Luhan disebutkan sebagai guru SMA klub bola kasti; dirinya seorang asisten yang bekerja di agensi Park Chanyeol; terparahnya dirinya disebut perusak hubungan Park Chanyeol dengan kekasih terdahulu yang-namanya-Luhan-susah-ejakan. Luhan heran dengan semua pernyataan itu, dari mana mereka mendapat kabar itu hingga dapat menarik kesimpulan demikian? Tidak ada satupun yang benar, tapi ia bersyukur tidak ada yang mengetahui dirinya siapa.

Luhan bangkit dari sofa, ia menengadahkan kepalanya sejenak; menatap langit-langit ruang tamu. Ia menghela nafas dengan kasar menghiraukan rasa perih di kerongkongannya, ia tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ia mengelilingi ruang tamu apartemennya dengan langkahan tak pasti.

Begitu mendapat kabar itu, Luhan langsung ijin untuk pulang lebih awal dan untungnya atasannya mengerti setelah ia jelaskan, ia tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dan membuat kacau di kantornya. Luhan bersyukur Jongin sudah tertidur lelap (walaupun dengan paksaan saat ditidurkan), ia tidak ingin balita itu menyaksikan ayahnya tampil di layar kaca dan melihat dirinya panik seperti sekarang.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya begitu pendengarannya menangkap pembicaraan pewara, ia kembali duduk di atas sofa, mendengarkan secara saksama perkataan wanita itu. Wanita dengan riasan tebal itu mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah salah karyawan di perusahaan swasta di Seoul, seorang duda dengan satu anak. Ada yang beranggapan bahwa dirinya dan Jongin adalah alasan Park Chanyeol pulang ke Korea Selatan; untuk berkumpul kembali dengan kelaurga kecilnya. Luhan merasakan amarah mulai menyeruak di dirinya begitu acara itu menampilkan foto Jongin bersama Chanyeol; walaupun sudah disamarkan pada wajah manis balita itu. Serta beberapa foto berkualitas rendah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di rumah makan. Luhan tidak ingin amarahnya memuncak segera ia matikan televisi itu. Ia tidak ingin lebih tahu apa yang akan digosipkan acara itu tentang dirinya karena dari awal semua adalah bualan, spekulasi sembarang dari asumsi asalan orang luar.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah, hari ini terasa begitu lama. Ia ingin cepat-cepat semua ini berakhir. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang pernah ia perbuat hingga diberitakan seperti ini. Hanya dari sebuah pertemuan dan foto membuat dunia berasumsi aneh-aneh. Semenjak foto dirinya bersama Park Chanyeol diunggah pada akun pribadi model itu, Luhan banyak mendapat komentar di akun pribadi miliknya; entah itu negatif maupun positif, beberapa orang mem-follow akunnya, tetapi Luhan tidak menggubris satupun. Ia langsung keluar dari akun dan menghapus aplikasi itu. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan dirinya lebih jauh, pemberitaan ini sudah cukup baginya.

Tidak, ia tidak menyalahkan Park Chanyeol atas gosip ini. Namun, jika sejak awal ia mengetahui pemuda itu adalah orang ternama mungkin ia akan menghindar.

Suara getaran ponsel memecahkan pikirannya, Luhan menyapu sekelilingnya mencari ponselnya berada. Ponselnya tepat berada di atas meja di hadapannya. Dengan malas ia meraih itu, sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Ia membaca pesan itu dan diam sejenak karena ia masih mempertimbangkan pesan ini adalah keisengan orang lain atau bukan.

 _'Luhan hyung, ini Park Chanyeol. Aku mendapat nomor ponselmu dari Byun Baekhyun, maaf meminta tanpa seijinmu. Aku sempat menghubungimu lewat Instagram tapi tidak kunjung mendapat balasan. Aku ingin berbicara tentang pemberitaan media. Apa aku boleh menelponmu?'_

Luhan tidak langsung membalas pesan dari model itu. Ia pertama-tama bertanya pada juniornya mengenai ini dan secepat kilat balasan ia terima dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan dialah yang memberikan nomor ponsel Luhan pada Park Chanyeol karena pemuda itu terdengar begitu bersalah akan kejadian ini, tanpa pikir panjang juniornya memberikan nomornya. Baekhyun pun merasa bersalah karena memberikan itu tanpa ijin pemilik. Luhan mengirim pesan singkat ke junironya dengan ucapan ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

 _'Jangan menelpon, Jongin sedang tidur. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku?'_

Tanpa menunggu lama balasan dengan nada setuju ia terima, dengan cepat Luhan mengirimkan alamatnya pada Park Chanyeol.

.

Luhan menunggu selama kurang dari empat puluh lima menit hingga kedatangan Park Chanyeol; ia menghitung karena ingin menghilangkan rasa paniknya dan itu cukup membantu. Begitu bel pintu terdengar ia segera menuju ke sana dan membuka pintu untuk Park Chanyeol.

Berdiri kini Park Chanyeol di hadapannya. Ia tampak seperti pemuda normal; tidak ada riasan wajah yang terlukis di wajah tampannya, pakaiannya tampak bukan dari merek ternama, penampilan keseluruhan terasa wajar dan santai. Entah mengapa ini membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Halo, Luhan hyung," sapa Park Chanyeol seraya tersenyum, walaupun tidak terpancar kecerian seperti biasanya. Senyumannya kini terlihat begitu lelah, senada dengan raut wajah dan matanya yang seperti kehilangan sinarnya. Sepertinya dampak pemberitaan media jauh lebih parah berpengaruh kepada model ini. "Aku sudah memastikan tidak seorang pun mengikutiku ke sini." Bahkan suara pemuda itu terdengar lelah.

Luhan mempersilakan model itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, pengarahkan pemuda itu ke area dapur; tempat terjauh dari kamar tidur Jongin. Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama pemuda yang kini duduk di kursi meja makannya. Kepala pemuda itu menunduk, tangannya memegang telpon selular miliknya-sibuk mengetik sesuatu entah apa. Luhan berdeham pelan dan pemuda itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya, rona merah kini timbul di pipinya, senyuman sungkan itu muncul.

"Maaf," bisik Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum ramah dan bertanya, "Ingin minum air mineral, jus buah atau kopi?"

"Jus buah, jika tidak merepotkan."

Luhan menganguk, segera ia mengambil gelas jus dan menuju lemari pendingin. Ia menuangkan jus itu.

"Maaf atas kejadian ini, Luhan hyung," ucap Park Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Suara pemuda itu begitu tulus dan terdengar lelah.

Luhan membalikkan badannya, terdiam ia sejenak menatap model itu. Ketulusan terpancar dari mata laki-laki itu. Luhan berjalan menuju meja makan, ia dapat merasakan kedua mata Chanyeol mengikuti di setiap gerak tubuhnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pemuda itu. Diletakkannya segelas jus jeruk di depan Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu tidak langsung meminum itu, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak pasti. Luhan dapat merasakan kegugupan di sana.

"Hei, jangan merasa gugup seperti itu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas kejadian ini, jadi jangan meminta maaf," jawab Luhan tulus namun ucapannya tidak membuat tenang pemuda itu.

"Tapi kejadian ini terjadi karena perbuatanku," sangkal pemuda itu kukuh. "Hyung hanya orang lain yang terseret ke sini."

Luhan menunggu hingga pemuda itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang ingin mengungkapkan berbagai hal. Konflik batin kini merenggut akal sehat pemuda itu.

Park Chanyeol meminum jus buah yang Luhan suguhkan, ia menghela nafas panjang. Tatapan matanya menerawang jauh, walaupun terfokus pada mata Luhan. "Semestinya aku menyadari akan begini jadinya. Sejak kepulanganku ke Seoul, apapun yang aku lakukan pasti akan tersorot oleh media sebagai skandal."

Luhan hanya bisa menatap iba pada model muda itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dunia hiburan seperti apa, namun mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol menjadi bintang tidaklah enak.

"Jika kau tahu akan diberitakan sebagai skandal, kenapa mengunggah foto itu?" Luhan bertanya jujur atas dasar rasa penasarannya, namun melihat perubahan drastis dari raut wajah Chanyeol Luhan sedikit menyesal.

"Aku merasa senang ketika melihat Hyung dan Jonginie di rumah makan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku ingin membagi ke semua orang rasa senangku lewat foto itu, mengatakan ke dunia bahwa aku senang bertemu dengan seorang ayah dan balitanya. Tapi sayang, para media salah mengartikan rasa senangku."

Luhan merasa tersentuh mendengar ucapan Park Chanyeol. Sangat jarang orang lain mengatakan mereka merasa bahagia melihat dirinya dan Jongin. Tidak pernah seorang laki-laki berkata begitu, kecuali Park Chanyeol, orang ternama.

"Hyung, aku pasti akan menjelaskan ke awak media yang sebenarnya. Beberapa hari lagi, agensiku akan menjelaskan ke media tentang ini. Mungkin nanti Hyung akan di minta datang untuk menemui mereka. Jika Hyung setuju dan tidak keberatan," kata Chanyeol perlahan.

"Aku tidak perlu muncul di hadapan media 'kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, kembali ia jelaskan, "Tidak, hanya salah satu staff agensi yang akan memberitahu ke media. Tapi kemungkinan besar awak media akan mencari kejelasan lebih lanjut darimu Hyung."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Ia akan menyiapkan mental untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Walaupun baginya hal ini lebih sepele dan terlalu mengada-ada dibandingkan permasalahan di kantor. Namun menjadi sorotan media itu tentunya membuat tidak nyaman.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sepenuhnya khawatir tentang pemberitaan media karena ada bagian kecil yang benar di sana," perkataanya Luhan mampu menarik rasa penasaran model itu. Ia tersenyum usil, "Aku memang gay, jadi jangan cemas akan pencemaran nama baikku."

Park Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, terlihat begitu terkejut akan ucapan Luhan. Ia membalas dengan terbata-bata, "Tapi- tapi Hyung terlihat- dan Jongin-"

Luhan tidak dapat menahan kikikannya, "Kau pasti pernah mendengar cerita klise laki-laki gay dan sahabat wanitanya. Aku akan menyerahkan sisanya pada imajinasimu."

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya terdiam menatapnya, namun mata itu tidak fokus pada dirinya. Sepertinya pikiran pemuda itu sedang mencerna perkataan Luhan. Sebuah senyuman lebar dan tawaan mulai muncul.

"Oh! Itu benar-benar klise," seru Chanyeol di sela tawanya yang tak terkendali.

Luhan ikut tertawa mendengarnya, setidaknya gurauan yang ia lontarkan dapat mencairkan suasana.

* * *

Tiga hari sudah ia cuti dari pekerjaannya dan tiga hari sejak kedatangan Park Chanyeol ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu selalu menghubunginya; menanyakan kabar dirinya dan Jongin, mengabarkan perkembangan penanganan skandal mereka, betapa ia ingin berkunjung ke rumah Luhan untuk menengok namun tidak ingin memperparah pemberitaan. Dan selama tiga hari ini pemberitaan dirinya dan Park Chanyeol belum mereda, spekulasi yang bermunculan semakin menggila. Luhan dibuat benar-benar jenuh.

 _Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah_ , sebuah pesan dari Park Chanyeol ia terima pagi ini dan Luhan mempersilakan peduma itu.

Tepat jam makan siang Park Chanyeol tiba di kediaman Luhan. Laki-laki itu membawa beberapa bungkus makan siang untuk mereka makan bersama. Luhan bukannya ingin merepotkan pemuda itu, namun ia sama sekali tidak ada kesempatan untuk keluar rumah. Memang ada opsi mengirim makanan dengan jasa pengiriman tapi Luhan tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Langkahan kaki kecil terdengar di dalam apartemen. Jongin berlari dengan penuh semangat begitu menyadari Park Chanyeol datang berkunjung.

 _"Chanyo' 'yung!"_ Seru balita itu sambil memeluk kaki jenjang Park Chanyeol. Sejak Park Chanyeol mengundang mereka makan bersama waktu itu balita dan pemuda ini menjadi teman akrab sampai-sampai Luhan merasa tidak bisa masuk ke dunia mereka-ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu keriangan mereka. Jongin selalu bersemangat dapat bermain dengan Hyung favoritnya.

"Bagaimana kabar jagoan kecilku?" Tanya Park Chanyeol sambil jongkok di hadapan Jongin. Menyejajarkan pandangan mereka.

Balita dalam pertanyaan mencakup wajah model itu dengan tangan mungilnya. Sebuah kecupan 'muah' dia panjatkan di bibir yang tak pernah henti tersenyum. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke dalam gendongannya, kecupan bertubi-tubi Jongin terima; membuat balita itu tertawa riang.

Luhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat interaksi dua orang itu. Ia mengambil bungkus makanan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, dan segera menuju dapur. Luhan membantu menata penganan itu di atas piring yang telah ia sediakan. Seporsi spageti untuk Jongin dan salad sayur untuk dirinya; dia sama sekali tidak ada nafsu makan, lebih baik memilih makanan dengan serat tinggi, dan untuk sang model hanya granola bar. Mungkin sedang diet, pikir Luhan dalam hati.

"Waktunya makan siang," ucap Luhan begitu masuk ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Park Chanyeol sudah tergeletak di atas lantai; Jongin rebahan di atas perutnya. Tawaan keluar dari mulut mereka, entah apa yang mereka baru saja perbuat.

Luhan memainkan sisa saladnya, tomat cheri yang sangat ia tidak suka. Matanya terus menatap kegiatan di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol sedang menyuapi Jongin—tepatnya membantu Jongin makan karena balita itu kukuh ingin makan sendiri. Pertengkaran kecil terjadi di antara balita dan model itu; Jongin bersikeras menyuapkan spageti dengan garpu plastiknya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, namun selalu gagal karena pasta itu terus terjatuh. Park Chanyeol hanya memberi teguran dengan nada candaan bahwa ia yang akan membantu menyuapi Jongin. Kim Jongin adalah anak dari Xi Luhan tentu saja anak itu sangat keras kepala, dengan kukuh ia menggenggam erat garpu plastik miliknya agar tidak direbut Chanyeol Hyung.

"Jonginah, Hyung akan menyuapimu. Boleh?" Tanya Park Chanyeol untuk sekian kalinya. Ia dengan penuh konsentrasi membersihkan saus pasta dari pipi dan tangan Jongin dengan tisu basah.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Balita itu masih bersikeras mencoba melilitkan pasta itu ke garpunya. Meja high chair-nya kini dipenuhi pasta yang terjatuh.

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang namun matanya terpancar rasa senang di sana.

"Jonginah, jika kamu tidak ingin Chanyeol Hyung menyuapimu, bagaimana dengan Ayah?" Tanya Luhan, ia sadar anaknya itu baru makan satu suapa kecil, hampir sebagian dari pasta itu terkapar di atas meja.

Balita itu tetap menggelengkan kepala. _"Chanyo' 'yung 'aja,"_ jawab Jongin sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kecilnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Luhan hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya bingung, terkadang ia dibuat heran akan perubahan sikap Jongin. Mood swings. Balita itu seperti ibunya jika dikaitkan dengan suasana hati mereka. Semaunya saja.

"Jonginah, bilang apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan perlahan.

 _"To-yong, Chanyo' 'yung,"_ pinta Jongin riang.

Balita itu mendapat kecupan di kedua pipi gembulnya.

.

Jemari Luhan lihai menekan tombol keybord laptopnya merangkai kata demi kata yang harus ia buat untuk laporan kerjanya. Walaupun sedang cuti ia tidak ingin pekerjaan dan tugasnya terhambat. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada juniornya yang selalu mampir ke kediamannya untuk membawakan laporan. Walaupun sempat ia tolak karena teknologi sudah maju jadi semua laporan itu bisa dikirimi lewat surel atau fax. Namun Baekhyun tetap menyanggah bahwa ia akan mengirim secara langsung pada Luhan karena ia khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan dan Jongin. Luhan hanya bisa mengelus rambut Baekhyun, juniornya yang cerewet itu memang begitu perhatian jika ia mau.

Luhan menegak kopi hitam yang sudah dingin sambil menunggu hasil cetakan lembar laporan yang baru setengah jalan ia kerjakan. Ruangan kerjanya begitu tenang, hanya suara mesin cetak yang terdengar. Bicara soal tenang, entah mengapa suasana apartemennya kini begitu tenang. Dari awal ia mengerjakan laporannya suara Jongin dan Chanyeol masih memenuhi ruangan. Atas rasa penasaran ia beranjak dari kursi, berjalan keluar menuju ruang bermain Jongin; tempat terakhir ia melihat mereka berdua main. Luhan menegak habis kopi di cangkirnya dan meletakkan cangkir itu sembarang di atas meja yang ia papasi.

Sesuai dugaan dua orang ia cari kini sedang berada di kamar Jongin; lebih tepatnya Park Chanyeol sedang menimang Jongin di dalam dekapannya, kepala Jongin bersandar tenang di pundak pemuda itu. Model itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, pungguung pemuda jenjang itu menghadap pada dirinya, berdiri santai di balik jendela kamar tidur Jongin. Dalam senandungnya sesekali model itu menempelkan bibirnya di ubun Jongin, mengelus punggung kecilnya, terkadang menepuk bokong balita itu ketika merengek jika Chanyeol berhenti bersenandung atau mengelus punggungnya—Tuhan, balita itu memang anak seorang Xi Luhan. Entah mengapa melihat kejadian di hadapannya kini membuat Luhan tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan mereka, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana Park Chanyeol?"

Luhan hanya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari juniornya. Baekhyun, tepat sejam setelah kepulangan Park Chanyeol, datang ke kediamannya membawa makan malam dan kebutuhan untuk dirinya dan Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Luhan lugas. Ia mengambil dua potong kimbab dan memakan sekaligus, ia hanya menghindari untuk menjawab.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus, ia menegak bir kalengan miliknya dan kembali berkata, "Hyung, kau mengerti jelas implikasi dari pertanyaanku; jadi, bagaimana Park Chanyeol?"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sejenak dan menjawab, "Jongin menyukai Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu seperti magnet bagi anak-anak. Jongin langsung menempel padanya seharian."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, mencerna kata-kata Luhan. "Yang aku tanyakan adalah pendapatmu, bukan bagaimana model itu dengan Jongin. Tapi aku puas mendengar perkataanmu tadi, Hyung, karena itu terdengar seperti material suami yang akan kau nikahi," kata Baekhyun dengan nada usil di sana.

Luhan hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Hei, tidakkah hal itu terbesit di kepalamu, Hyung? Untuk mencoba serius dengan Park Chanyeol. Karena naluriku mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah orang yang pantas untukmu," saran Baekhyun dengan antusiasme yang kuat.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, untuk apa? Kami baru bertemu beberapa kali. Lagi pula aku tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap pemuda itu. Kau tahu jelas pria lebih muda bukan tipeku."

Juniornya memberi tatapan tidak puas akan jawaban yang katakan. Luhan selalu merasa seperti orang tolol jika Baekhyun memberinya tatapan seperti itu.

 _"Such a waste,"_ bisik Baekhyun yang sengaja agak dikeraskan agar Luhan dengar dengan jelas. "Tapi dari sudut pandangku, belakangan ini kalian seperti pasangan suami-suami. _So domestic it's frustated me, just get married and be forever ever after. You'll be my forever OTP, and fuck Stony since they got civil war coming, my OTP has sunk down_ ," celoteh Baekhyun panjang lebar, ia mulai terdengar seperti penggemar frustasi karena karekter kesukaannya tewas. _But shit, Stony ship is gonna sink down._

"Tapi aku lebih memilih Stucky dan... Cherik?" Timpal Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali mendengus, ekspresi geregetan terlihat jelas di wajah mungilnya. " _Fuck Stony, fuck Stucky, sorry to Cherik; they are not even in Avengers._ Yang aku bicarakan, yang kita berdua bicarakan adalah dirimu dan Park Chanyeol, _Chanlu; that's your ship name and I'll be the president. No complains_."

Lugan memijat keningnya, rasa sakit mulai menjalar di daerah itu. "Bisakah kita berbicara dengan normal atau itu akan lebih baik jika kita berhenti membicarakan hal ini," saran Luhan.

Baekhyun dengan keras kepala menggelangkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Jelas sekali juniornya kini ingin menuntaskan apapun itu yang membuatnya penasaran. "Tidak, karena aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian," jawabnya kukuh.

"Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Kami berdua seperti pria-pria normal yang lainnya, obrolan ringan dan makan. Hanya itu. Seperti aku dan dirimu sekarang ini, hanya saja topik pembicaraan yang berbeda," kata Luhan mencoba membuat juniornya mengerti.

"Jika demikian, pasti sesuatu pernah terjadi, Hyung."

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kami berdua tidak melakukan apa yang kita lakukan secara privasi."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hampir seperti seringai. "Yang aku maksud adalah kalian berdua tentunya tidak membicarakan OTP."

Luhan menaikkan bahunya, entah mengapa ia merasa begitu lelah untuk menanggapi.

"Benar tidak terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Luah menghela nafas panjang, lebih baik ia mengakui hal yang terjadi karena itu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari tuntutan juniornya. Ia menegak bir kalengan miliknya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi, membiarkan rasa pahit mengalir di tenggorongannya. Ia memutuskan bicara tanpa menatap Baekhyun, "Sehariaan ini Jongin bermain dengan Chanyeol; menyuapi Jongin, bermain bersamanya, bahkan ia menimang Jongin hingga tertidur lelap. Kau tadi menanyakan ada hal terbesit, aku akan katakan: ada, namun bukan dengan dirinya yang terbayang; hanya betapa menyenangkan jika memiliki pasangan dan saling berbagi mengurus Jongin dan hal lainnya entah apa itu yang kau bilang 'so domestic it's frustated me'," jawab Luhan panjang lebar dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Ia terengah dan wajahnya kini memanas entah karena malu atau kekurangan oksigen.

"Itu akan lebih baik jika kau membayangkan hal itu dengan Park Chanyeol. _The husband material you go there."_

"Tidak, _we don't belong together, okay?_ Itu terdengar terlalu mustahil, apalagi menjadi kenyataan. Lebih baik jangan dilanjutkan jika tidak akan membawa ke arah yang pasti."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak menuju dirinya. Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun begitu ia didekap dalam rangkulan.

"Kalau begitu, cari pria yang lebih baik darinya; _doting husband and father material_ ," gurau Bakehyun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk iya. Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak ada rasa pada Park Chanyeol. Jika mendapat seorang suami seperti dirinya, atau lebih, ia tentu tidak menolak.

* * *

.

.

Hello, been a while, no? been busy with my papers; exams and blah, and well I have been reading or more likely spending my time reading 1D AND 5SOS fanfics. Jesus, I'm not even a fan but those fics in their fandoms are just so good. Sorry, I'm rambling nonsense.

Okay, you can call me Mimi from now on and thank you to **Guest88** for call me 'Mimi', I wish I know your name, darling. :)

I'm so glad many of you adore baby Jongin but who doesn't? ;) still, Jongin kecil masih belum sebegitu banyak muncul pada awal cerita karena porsi kemunculan karakternya akan lebih sering saat Chanlu bersatu. just not this time.

as many of you have taken inserts in 'Sex God', mmm... I can guarantee you will learn his name in the later chapter, is he a major character? I guess.

and, Thank you so much for commenting and reading, even follow/favourite this story :) and I'm sorry I don't mention your name here. anyway, thank you.

any of you like mpreg? then, watch this movie _**'Paternal Leave'**_ , it's so good, but cliche just like you have read in fanfic but still good nonetheless. Great acting, not overly awkward and trust me no secondhand embarrassment. Right in the feels.

thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_**park chanyeol/xi luhan; multichapters; 2426 words.**_

* * *

I'm bored af. I'm in no mood for writing anything as I read too many fanfics in one go. It's never been a good idea. But, I'm mostly tired that my class got another exchange students from south korea.

It amazes me how people find this story as good because the more I read it the more I don't understand of every word I have written; I don't get it. I really appreciate it if you think so. Thank you. (as I have mentioned before I was not into kpop anymore, I was not, I am not. I'm sorry, but I will not abandon this story.)

I did promise you I would publish this chapter as soon as possible, but I did not, well because I rewrote this second part as I was not satisfied with how the story went. So yeah, I changed it.

This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, so yeah be patient it's hard for me as my brain screams my native language but my fingers write in bahasa Indonesia in full sentences. But I do enjoy the pain.

And I have nothing to say no more. Enjoy the porn like you do mayo.

*from this chapter I changed Xi Luhan to Luhan, because I forgot Lu is his family name, but I keep writing his name Luhan, not Lu Han.

* * *

" **Pemberitaan** ini benar-benar konyol," desis suara feminin memecahkan lamunannya. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Hanjin dengan muka kesal menyaksikan tayangan gosip. Pemberitaan Luhan dan Chanyeol. "aku ingin menikmati pemberitaan yang lain; bukan bualan tentang sahabatku dan model ini."

Luhan terkikik pelan. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal dan mengetahui pemberitaan ini, hanya Hanjinlah yang paling murka. Mengatakan betapa konyolnya media massa menampilkan foto anak mereka tanpa ijin, mengatakan Luhan terlalu dungu _(Hei!)_ menjadi seorang guru SMA, dan Park Chanyeol bukanlah tipe seorang Xi Luhan.

"Jika dipikir-pikir, Park Chanyeol terlihat seperti pria yang akan kau nikahi," komentar Hanjin setelah mematikan televisi di ruang keluarga Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, ia mulai lelah dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Harus berapa kali ia mendengarkan ini? "Tidak bisakah orang-orang berhenti mengatakan model itu orang yang pantas untukku? Aku tahu salah karena hatiku mengatakan salah," jawab Luhan kukuh.

Hanjin hanya menatapnya, terlihat jelas iris cokelat gelap itu tidak percaya akan pernyataan dirinya. Tuhan, ia tahu tentang dirinya sendiri.

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sejenak dan bergumam, "Mungkin aku salah."

Mata Luhan tetap lekat pada wanita di hadapannya. Tubuh ideal wanita itu terlihat elegan walaupun hanya berbalut pullover tipis dan sweatpants, rambut hitam panjangnya digulung sembarang, dan wajah yang hanya teroles makeup ringan. Ugh, tapi seringai kas wanita sarkartik ini membuat Luhan muak. Itu selalu membuatnya bertekuk lutut, wanita ini adalah alpha, posisi tertinggi dalam rantai makanan. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap menyayangi wanita yang telah memberinya Jongin.

"Berhenti menatapku terus. Aku tahu aku menawan tapi tatapanmu itu... _berlebihan_." Nada sarkasme jelas terdengar di setiap kata yang terlontar. "Ke topik lain; _I see that this pretty boy had gotten laid_ ," goda Hanjin saat menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Luhan.

Luhan dengan segera melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hanjin, ia merebahkan kepalanya pada dada wanita itu, mencari posisi aman. Luhan menutup kepalanya, menikmati sensasi menggelitik ketika jemari Hanjin memainkan rambutnya. "Dia adalah pasangan yang sangat memuaskanku. _He was hot—smoking hot, big hung and deep voice. He was so perfect and amazing, so was the sex_ ," ucap Luhan sedikit bermetafora, tapi itu hampir kenyataan dari percintaannya dengan _'Sex God'._

"Apa kau mendapatkan nomornya?"

Luhan bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Hanjing menggelitiknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Ia memiliki kekasih, mungkin."

Kedua tangan Hanjin mencakup wajahnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka. Wanita itu memberikan kecupan kilat pada bibirnya. _"Oh, my poor boy."_

" _I didn't mind, it was one time thing._ Setidaknya percintaan kami memuaskanku," sangkal Luhan pelan.

 _"If you say so, darling."_

Luhan tersenyum ringan, ia memeluk wanita itu semakin erat, ia tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk itu. Hanya ingin kehangatan tubuh orang lain tersalur kepada dirinya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu, Jin?" Tanya Luhan.

Wanita ini menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan, menatap Luhan dengan sumringah, mata elegan itu berbinar senang. Oh, wanita ini benar-benar dimabuk kasmaran.

"Oh! Aku rasa kita memerlukan waktu seharian membicarakan topik itu," balas wanita itu mengebu-ngebu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu?"

Kim Hanjin menariknya ke luar ruangan.

* * *

 **Hari** ini sesuai dengan janji mereka, Luhan dan Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan manager dan beberapa orang dari agensinya di sebuah restoran pusat kota Seoul. Luhan menolak ajakan awal model itu untuk menjemputnya, ia berpikir itu akan lebih mengundang media.

Di sini ia duduk tercengang di dalam mobil. Matanya masih berkijap cepat tak percaya menatap hal di hadapannya. Sebuah restoran eropa, yang tentunya selalu ia dengar hanya para pejabat, artis terkenal; ugh, bahkan aktor kesayangannya, Chris Evans, sempat mampir ke restauran ini. Untuk pertemuan biasa bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan?

"Hyung, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Sebuah suara menanyainya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah kursi kemudi, Byun Baekhyun sedang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan tercengang.

"La Rogue, bukan?"

"La Rague," ulang Baekhyun.

Tidak ada ucapan yang terlontar di antara mereka. Luhan terdiam menatap jemarinya yang saling terjalin, entah mengapa rasa gugup muncul pada dirinya, darah dalam nadinya mengalirkan rasa ragu di setiap deguman jantung yang terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Ia merasa dungu karena tak tahu alasan mengapa ia begini. Seorang Luhan jarang merasa gugup.

"Kau tidak apa, Hyung?"

Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya menatap tangannya kini digenggam erat oleh Baekhyun. Menyalurkan rasa nyaman dari sentuhan itu.

"Tidak perlu gugup, Hyung, kau datang ke sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Jadi angkat dagumu and tuntaskan skandal konyol ini, hmm?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberi kecupan singkat pada ujung bibir Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, rasa gugupnya mulai berangsur hilang. Luhan mengaktifkan kamera pada ponselnya untuk mengecek penampilannya; ia rapikan rambutnya yang masih terlihat rapi, ia hanya ingin terlihat sempurna. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat refleksi dirinya pada ponselnya, beberapa hari lalu ia mewarnai rambutnya hitam kembali. Ia ingin mengganti suasana di musim panas ini, lagipula rambut hitam selalu membuatnya lebih elegan dan dewasa. (Pirang selalu membuatnya terlihat ceria dan energik.)

"Jaga Jongin, ingat apa yang sudah aku jelaskan tentang ini," peringat Luhan sambil mengecek putranya yang kini sedang terlelap di car seat. "Semua perlengkapan untuknya sudah aku siapkan di tas bayinya; jangan sampai ia melewatkan jam cemilannya karena balita itu pasti akan proses ingin makan makanan manis di malam hari. Ingat pula—" Celoteh Luhan terputus ketika bibir Baekhyun membukamnya diam.

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, namun pada matanya terpantar rasa sayang di sana. "Hyung, kau sudah mengingatkanku semalam, aku menghafal hal itu di luar kepala. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menjaga Jonginnie. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir, pikirkan saja hal yang akan kau hadapi di restoran itu."

Luhan terdiam tidak berkata apapun, walaupun ia masih ingin melontarkan kata-kata.

"Sudah, cepat masuk ke restoran itu. Kau tidak ingin mereka menunggumu lebih lama lagi, 'kan?" Ingat Baekhyun karena mereka sedikit terlambat enam menit dari waktu janji. Walaupun itu hitungan menit, terlambat tetap saja terlambat.

Luhan menyerah, ia menatap putranya sekali lagi. "Baik, baik." Luhan menjorokkan tubuhnya ke kursi belakang hingga Jongin dekat dengan jakauannya. Ia menatap balita mungil itu sejenak sebelum menyubit pelan pipi gembulnya, "Jangan buat repot Baekhyun Hyung, Jonginnie."

Luhan secara perlahan menutup pintu mobil di belakangnya seraya menatap bagunan restoran yang sedikit berbeda dari gedung-gedung di sampingnya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan dan berjalan menuju arah pintu kemudi mobil Baekhyun, ia mengetuk perlahan kaca jendela.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan rona kebingungan.

" _My good luck charm,"_ sahut Luhan singkat. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil begitu tangan Baekhyun melingkar pada lehernya secara perlahan. Bibir tipis Baekhyun menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan lembut, sensasi yang diberikan tepat seperti yang ia harapkan. Luhan memperdalam kecupan sederhana itu dengan memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun hingga juniornya meremas leher Luhan. Cumbuan mereka memang terburu dan tak seritme, namun ini yang Luhan perlukan sekarang untuk menenangkan tubuhnya, ia memerlukan ini untuk melepaskan hormone supaya tubuhnya tenang dalam kendalinya.

Baekhyun menyudahi cubuan mereka begitu bibirnya terpisah oleh Luhan. Luhan sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun mengigit lidahnya sedikit kasar untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Dengan nafas terengah Baekhyun berkata, " _No PDA, okay?_ Tentunya tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui bahwa Hyung baru saja 'dimakan', 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi, segitu singkat hingga ia tak tahu apakah mereka sudah bersentuhan atau tidak. Ia mengecek dirinya pada kaca spion dan mendapati dirinya tidak begitu terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan sesuatu; hanya bibirnya sedikit memerah dan bengkak. Secara keseluruhan Luhan terlihat sempurna, ia akui itu.

Luhan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk restoran eropa tersebut. Ia memberi senyuman ramah pada valet yang dengan ramah membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja resepsionis dan menanyakan meja reservasi untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Tuan Luhan?" Tidak salah jika Luhan merasa terkejut ketika seorang valet mengenali dirinya. "Tuan Park sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya. Mari saya antarkan."

Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang valet itu. Selama perjalanan menuju meja reservasi Park Chanyeol, Luhan memerhatikan seluruh sudut di sekelilingnya. Restoran ini memang memberikan nuansa dan suasana ala Eropa Barat; gaya arsitektur yang Luhan tidak peduli berasal dari abad ke berapa. Tidak banyak yang duduk dalam restoran itu saat ini karena ini masih siang hari. Restoran seperti ini memang lebih pantas dikunjungi malam hari, pantas saja Park Chanyeol, atau lebih tepatnya; agensinya, memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sedikit heran ketika mendapati dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruangan, valet yang berjalan di hadapannya kini sudah keluar dari ruangan. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa orang sudah menduduki ruang tersebut, namun hanya seorang yang ia dapat kenali.

"Park Chanyeol," sapa Luhan ketika melihat model muda itu berjalan menujunya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik dalam rangkulan lekat pemuda itu.

"Luhan Hyung, apa kabar?"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "Bukankah pagi ini kau sudah menanyakan hal itu?"

"Untuk siang ini aku belum," sahut Chanyeol dengan nada canda.

" _I'm fine, Chanyeol. Just a little bit under the weather, yeah_ ," jawab Luhan lugas.

Model itu hanya memberinya senyuman lebar dan menarik tangannya tanpa aba-aba. Park Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan saat ini. Tak ada satu pun orang kulit kuning di ruangan itu; hanya dirinya dan Park Chanyeol. Luhan menatap kagum pada Park Chanyeol yang menganti tuturannya dari bahasa Inggris ke bahasa Perancis hingga bahasa Spanyol atau Itali yang Luhan tidak tangkap dengan jelas, karena hanya satu bahasa dari itu semua yang ia ketahui.

"Masih ada satu orang yang belum hadir di ruangan ini," kata Chanyeol sebari menarik kursi untuk Luhan, ia baru menyadari entah berapa lama mereka saling bergenggaman tangan. _Such gentleman_. "managerku. Masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia selesaikan, jadi kita harus menunggu sampai dia hadir."

Luhan hanya mengangguk paham. Entah mengapa, baru beberapa menit berada di ruangan ini, ia ingin cepat-cepat pertemuan ini berakhir. Ia ingin merangkul putranya seharian.

Luhan tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali, ia berbicara jika ia ditanya itupun hanya dari Park Chanyeol atau pria paruh baya bermata biru keabuan—Jack Douglas—yang sejak ia diperkenalkan selalu memberi senyuman ramah pada Luhan. Dalam kesunyiannya, Luhan memerhatikan setiap gerakan Park Chanyeol yang mengobrol dan tertawa puas dengan orang-orang. Walaupun tak ada satu pun ucapan yang ia mengerti, namun terlihat jelas hubungan Park Chanyeol dengan orang agensinya sangat terjalin dengan baik. Hubungan seperti itu mungkin jarang terjadi.

" _I'm sorry I'm late."_ Suara bas menarik perhatiannya. Suara ini lebih berat dan sedikit lembut dari suara Park Chanyeol yang sedikit serak. Suara berat yang Luhan kenal jelas dengan pendengarannya karena secara tak langsung tubuhnya mengenal jenis suara ini, walaupun ia sudah mengintruksikan otaknya untuk tak mengingat itu lagi.

Jika Luhan terkenal dengan ekspresi netralnya pada situasi formal, maka untuk kali ini ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dengan teliti. Dengan tatapan mata tajam yang menatapnya lurus dan sangat ekspresif seperti tatapan yang diberikan padanya saat dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur orang itu sambil berdesah tak karuan. Tatapan itu, senyuman tumpul itu, segalanya dari orang itu; Luhan sama sekali dibuat kikuk dan bingung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bohong jika Luhan mengatakan ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, namun bertemu kembali dalam situasi seperti ini tentu bukan dalam skenarionya.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Lu. I'm Wu Yi Fan, Wufan for short." Senyuman simpul itu kembali di bibir tebalnya, namun jauh lebih ramah dan tidak seseduktif saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 _Wufan_. Nama yang pantas untuk orang itu. Pria di hadapannya kini jauh berbeda dengan pria yang ia temui di klub malam itu. _Sex God,_ judukan yang ia berikan, memiliki rambut hitam legam, pembawaannya santai namun aura kharismatik menyelimuti tubuh jangkungnya, hampir tidak ada senyuman ramah menghiasi bibir tebalnya, jika senyuman seduktif tak dihitung. Namun, Wufan; pria yang kini sedang menggengam tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, sedang tersenyum ramah, pembawaan tubuhnya sangat professional dan sedikit kaku—mungkin karena situasi formal saat ini. Wufan dan Sex God adalah orang yang sama, namun kesan yang diberikan sangatlah berbeda. Sejauh apapun Luhan berpikir, mereka berdua tetap orang yang memikat.

Luhan menarik tangannya kembali dari Wufan karena merasa mereka sudah terlalu lama berjabat tangan dan menatap mata satu sama lain. Ia memberikan senyuman kecil sebelum kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping Chanyeol.

Lebih baik ia memfokuskan pikirannya pada topic yang akan mereka diskusikan dari pada terfokus pada seorang yang duduk di seberangnya.

* * *

 **Luhan** membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi dengan air dingin. Ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, merangkai kata-kata yang telah di sampaikan padanya beberapa waktu lalu. Agensi Chanyeol sepakat akan mengadakan pertemuan besok untuk membersihkan namanya dan model itu. Mereka sepakat tidak akan mengekspos Luhan, Jongin, atau keluarga yang ikut terseret dalam pemberitaan ini. Semua topik akan terfokus pada Park Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Luhan mendesah pelan, ia merasa beban di pundaknya sedikit berkurang. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar pertemuan besok berjalan lancer dan ia tidak ingin wajahnya muncul lagi dalam pemberitaan media massa. Ia sudah cukup lelah. Ia ingin kembali dengan kehidupannya yang normal sebagai karyawan dan seorang ayah. Hanya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dirimu lagi." Sebuah suara memenuhi toilet yang ia kunjungi.

Luhan mengankat kepalanya dan menatap refleksi Wufan yang sedang bersandar pada dinding salah satu stall kamar mandi.

"Wufan."

" _You left,"_ kata pria itu singkat. Mata tajamnya masih menatap lurus pada Luhan. Sekali lagi, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan pria ini. Sangat sulit ditebak.

Luhan menutar bola matanya, dia pergi bukankah itu sudah sangat jelas di antara mereka. _Just a one time thing,_ walaupun malam itu sangat memuaskan dirinya.

"Aku ingin membuatkanmu sarapan begitu pagi tiba, _alas_ , kau sudah meninggalkanku tanpa memberimu apapun."

"Apa?" Luhan menatap refleksi Wufan heran, ia tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata ia yang akan dia dengar dari pria itu. Ingin membuatnya sarapan?

Wufan berjalan mendekati dirinya, ia berhenti ketika tubuh mereka saling menempel; sma seperti mereka bertemu waktu itu. Tubuh mereka saling bertemu untuk menyatukan titik hangat tubuh mereka. "Kau berhutang padaku," bisik oria itu.

"Hutang?" Luhan memicingkan matanya menatap mata Wufan pada refleksi di cermin. Dilihat-lihat, jarak di antara mereka sangat intim, tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuat salah paham jika ada orang lain yang masuk di antara mereka.

Wufan tidak menjawab, pria itu hanya mengambil tangannya dan meletakkan secarik kertas kecil pada tangannya. Luhan secepat kilat memfokuskan pikirannya ketika otaknya mulai menatap takjub berbedaan antara telapak tangannya yang terlibat begitu kecil dibandingkan Wufan.

" _Call me,"_ bisik pria itu.

"Wufan," desis Luhan, nama itu masih terasa asing di lidahnya. _"It was just one-time thing, we can't do this again!"_

 _"Hmm, I'm a gentleman, so let me wine and dine you,"_ jawab Wufan ringan. "kau tidak perlu khawatir, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku merasa tidak enak jika aku tidak mengajakmu makan bersama. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku telah membuatku puas selama aku di sini," jelas Wufan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia mendengar jelas nama ketulusan dari suara Wufan. Tapi Luhan selalu menolak jika kencan semalamnya ingin bertemu kembali dengan dirinya. Tapi untuk kali ini entah mengapa ucapan penolakan sangat sulit terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah." Luhan akhirnya menjawab.

" _Call me."_

Luhan mengangguk dan pria itu pergi dari balik pintu putih itu.

* * *

.

It's been a long time, yes? I've been busy with my life, catching up with everything I've been neglecting on.

and kudos for everyone who guessed the Sex God was Kris Wu. You guys sure are sharp.

and I promise you, mark my words, smut on the next chapter. full of porn, I guarantee.

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5a

_**park chanyeol/luhan; multichapters; 2524 words.**_

 _ **warning: explicit language.**_

* * *

Pengkarakteran Luhan is quite a shock, isn't it? Like a total plot twist. I mean, he is a healthy grownup man so his sexual life is damn active—there is no off switch—horny all the time.

And no, no gay man would like to kiss any woman willingly. I rather portray Luhan as a womaniser gay man excessively much, but that's because Luhan and Hanjin have this thick and deep bond, she was his first hetero kiss. They are like the same person. (Here I wish I had a gay best friend.) And I won't abuse his characterisation to make him like some stereotypical gay man in those cheap lgbt films, I clearly _made_ him gay, so.

As many of you asked this story was chanlu and were confused with luhan's relationship with other men, _[Spoil Alert]_ Luhan bukan tipe yang akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun Park Chanyeollah.

I am so sorry—forgive me, I promised you that I would publish well the 'hella good things', if you know what I mean. As my friend from Bosnia said that you are on fasting right now, or simply said you cannot read farther than pg-13, so this is it; the semi-filler of this series, yet there is a main element in a plot untuk masa depan hubungan Luhan/Chanyeol.

* _ **Charles**_ is Park Chanyeol's western name. I think it suits him as it sounds similar to Chanyeol. So, do not be confused when you read he is called ' _Charles'._

**The 'hella good things' is straight outta next month, I already done writing it 'til chapter 6.

* * *

" _ **You are mental, Hyung."**_

" _Nah, I am horny as fuck,"_ jawab Luhan sedikit sarkastik. Namun, jawabannya memang mendeskripsikan keadaannya sekarang. Belakangan ini sepertinya libido dalam dirinya semakin menguasai akal sehatnya, bahkan tubuhnya sudah terselimut hormon testosterone. Setiap pagi ia selalu disambut ereksi yang tak terduga; ia tidak mimpi basah, namun Tuhan, sahabat kecilnya selalu menyambutnya setiap pagi, seolah-olah setiap pagi menyapa _'long time no see, big guy'_. Jangan salahkan jika ia kembali membuka folder rahasia yang dipenuhi video porno homoseksual berbagai genre yang ia simpan entah sejak kapan—ia akan tonton jika benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat. _His recent interests are finger-fucking and cumming untouched._

 _Dear Lord, he wish he had a partner so he could to that with much satisfaction. But, there he was with his lonely dick wrapped around his palm to reach that high heaven. That poor guy Luhan._

"Jadi, apa kau akan menghubunginya, Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuat lipatan-lipatan kecil pada potongan kertas kecil yang tertulis nomor ponsel Wufan. Setelah acara pertemuan dirinya dengan agensi Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang datang menjemputnya langsung ia tunjukkan potongan kertas itu. Menjelaskan panjang lebar pertemuannya dengan Wufan pertama kali di klub malam, hari ini mereka telah bertemu kembali di dalam scenario terburuk dalam sejarah, dan hal yang terjadi di dalam toilet dan bagaimana dirinya bertemu.

Luhan menatap menerawang pada mata Baekhyun, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut, _"He demanded."_

"Aku bertanya: apa Hyung akan menghubunginya?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Luhan mengganguk. "Tidakkah ini terdengar munafik bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya, namun aku tidak ingin tidur dengannya lagi," Luhan tertawa lirih, "tapi tubuhku tidak bisa aku bohongi, aku ingin Wufan menyentuhku sekali lagi. Aku—" Luhan terdiam sejenak, pada benaknya sekarang terjadi konflik yang tidak dapat ia terka jalan keluarnya, tubuh dan otaknya tidak sejalan dengan kata hatinya. Ia terlalu bingung. "—hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya secara normal. Seperti pria dan pria sewajarnya, namun aku hanya takut jika terlalu dalam hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi. Tubuhku terlalu gila untuk kukontrol sendiri."

Luhan bukan orang yang munafik. Ia tahu jelas penghujungnya jika ia menerima tawaran makan malam dari Wufan. Walaupun pria itu mengatakan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi di antara mereka, siapa yang tahu nantinya jika tubuh mereka sama-sama tertarik dan menyatu dalam spektrum naluri liar mereka.

"Jika Hyung tidak menginginkan itu terjadi lagi, bertindaklah lebih cepat. Dengan kata lain: lari sejauh yang kau bisa. Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, tolaklah. Bukankah kau mengatakan ia menyebut dirinya sebagai pria gentle? Dia pasti mengerti," kata Baekhyun bijak. Luhan sedikit tercengang mendengar ucapan junironya ini; sangat jarang Byun Baekhyun menanggapi serius pembicaraan dengan topik seperti ini.

"Tapi, apa kau berpikir ini yang terbaik: bertemu dengannya lagi?" Tanya Luhan mengeluarkan kegundahannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jika Hyung merasa nyaman, mengapa tidak? Lagipula ini hanya ajakan makan malam, bukan? Jika lebih dari itu, tolaklah." Saran Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk perlahan setelah berpikir lama, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Wufan dengan pesan singkat: _Mengenai ajakan makan malam itu, kapan dan di mana?_

Luhan tidak menunggu jawaban dari Wufan. Sama sekali tidak. Malam harinya, tepat ia akan tidur malam poselnya berbunyi di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Wufan.

Pesan yang dikirim pria itu tidak berbelit-belit; hanya menunjukkan pukul dan tempat di mana mereka akan makan malam bersama. Luhan menjawabnya dengan singkat: baik, sampai jumpa besok.

Luhan tidur dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak memikirkan scenario yang akan terjadi saat dia tiba di kencan—kencan?—bersama Wufan esok malam. Sama sekali tidak.

* * *

Park Chanyeol menelponnya pagi ini, suara bas pemuda itu terdengar ringan dan santai. Mendengar itu, Luhan dapat melihat bahwa Park Chanyeol sedang tidak dalam tekanan beban pikiran, berbeda seperti saat terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke kediamannya; tubuhnya begitu santai, namun kata yang terlontar seperti skenario yang sudah ia hafalkan berkali-kali, begitu teratur, jika ada satu cacat, mungkin pemuda itu akan kehilangan kendali.

Luhan mendengar secara perlahan setiap ucapan Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu memberitahunya pagi ini—tepatnya pukul 10—akan ada siaran singkat mengenai skandal hubungan mereka di salah satu saluran swasta, Wufan yang memberi informasi kepada pada pers secara langsung. Mendengar itu semua, Luhan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega, ia terbebas dari kekangan konyol ini.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," ucap Luhan tulus. Ia dapat mendengar tawa ringan dari ujung sana.

" _Semestinya aku yang mengatakan itu: terima kasih, Luhan Hyung—"_ ucapan pemuda itu terputus dipertengahan intonasi, Luhan dia menunggu pemuda itu melanjutnya ujarannya. _"—Bagaimana Jonginnie, Hyung?"_

Sebuah senyuman hangat melengkung pada bibir Luhan, jika seseorang menanyakan tentang Jongin, walaupun ia tidak memiliki suara, ia akan tetap menuangkan rasa cintanya pada putra semata wayangnya. Luhan mengelus perlahan rambut Jongin, putranya kini dengan santai bersandar pada tubuhnya. "Jongin—" Luhan tertawa menyadari kepala Jongin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan dengan tatap tanya, "—dia baik-baik saja. Sedang berpangkuan padaku, menikmati kraker1. Apa kau ingin berbicara dengannya?" Tanya Luhan dan Park Chanyeol dengan nada gembira menyetujuinya.

Luhan menyaksikan putranya berbicara dengan Park Chanyeol, balita itu dengan suara dan cara bicara khas balita. Begitu menggemaskan ia menggenggam posel Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, dengan erat ia telpelkan benda itu ke pipinya. Luhan yang merasa kasihan melihatnya, mengubah mode telpon menjadi speaker, ia meletakkan posel itu di atas pakuan Jongin. Balita itu berbinar mendengar suara Park Chanyeol begitu keras dan jelas.

Tujuh menit berlalu, Luhan masih menyimak percakapan di antara Jongin dan pemuda itu. Percakapan didominasi oleh Jongin, balita itu berbicara semaunya, walaupun Chanyeol menanyakan hal secara spesifik. Namun, mendengar respon dari Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu puas dengan pembicaraan Jongin.

" _Luhan Hyung? Hyung, masih di sana?"_

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Luhan menjawabnya. "Ada apa?" Tidak ada jawaban langsung, namun Luhan dapat mendengar jelas Park Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang bersamanya sekarang di ujung sana.

" _Hyung?"_ Luhan bergumam. _"Maaf, aku harus memotong di tengah jalan. Ada urusan pekerjaan yang aku harus selesaikan saat ini—"_ suara lawan bicara Park Chanyeol terdengar lagi, sepertinya model muda itu benar-benar dikejar waktu sekarang. _"—Hyung, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Luhan Hyung, Jonginah, sampai jumpa."_ Dan hubungan itu terputus dari pihak Park Chanyeol dan Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke layar ponsel.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya pada meja di hadapannya, ia melihat Jongin yang kini lanjut menikmati kreker. Luhan menghela nafas, balita ini belum sarapan sama sekali, hanya menyantap kreker. Pasti akan repot menyuruhnya makan nanti.

"Jongiah, apa kamu mau jadi asisten ayah di dapur? Kita akan buat sandwich bersama!" Seru Luhan riang yang dibalas tatapan berbinar dari Jongin. Balita itu menepuk tangannya, tidak mempedulikan sepirhan kecil dari kreker berserakan di pakaiannya.

"Mau! _Sanwis!_ Ayah, ayo!" Balita itu menarik tangannya menuju dapur.

08:32. Setidaknya masih sejam lebih sampai siaran itu diputarkan. Luhan ingin memanjakan dirinya bersama putra kesayangannya.

* * *

Hanya 11 menit, itulah seluruh waktu yang diperlukan Wufan untuk mengungkapkan kenyataan skandal Luhan dan Park Chanyeol. Wufan dengan serius memberi tahu awak media diapa sebenarnya Luhan, seorang ayah tunggal yang dikatakan memiliki hubungan dengan model ternama Park Chanyeol. Tidak lebih dari itu, namun Luhan merasa puas dan lega.

Banyak para awak media menanyakan kebenaran hubungan dirinya dan Park Chanyeol, Wufan dengan lugas selalu menjawab tidak ada hubungan apapun yang terjalin, Park Chanyeol hanya mengambil foto bersama Jongin. Luhan menyampaikan rasa salutnya pada Wufan di dalam pikiran, saat pria itu meminta para media untuk menghapus sisa foto Luhan dan Jongin yang masih tersebar secara media maya maupun cetak.

Topik pembicaraan dirinya dan Park Chanyeol dengan cepatnya berganti ketika seorang jurnalis muda menanyakan status hubungan Park Chanyeol. Seperti para penggosip di kalangan ibu rumah tangga, jurnalis itu dengan lihai dan tajam menanyakan hal itu kepada Luhan. Luhan merasa penasaran tentang hal itu setelah mendengar argument wanita itu. Seketika pertanyaan serupa tumpah.

Sesantai perawakannya, Wufan secara perlahan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Park Chanyeol saat ini sedang lajang, tidak ada kekasih yang bisa ia pamerkan di hadapan media, itulah yang dikatakan pria itu sebelum menyampaikan terima kasihnya pada awak media dan mempersilakan dirinya keluar dari meja konferensi.

Jawaban itu sedikit janggal dari apa yang ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri. Luhan bukan seorang yang gemar bergosip, namun mengingat kejadian di restoran saat itu, tentu saja menarik perhatiannya. Agensi artis akan menutupi jika hubungan para artisnya adalah serius dan bersifat privat. Jika hubungan komesial, tentu saja akan dipamerkan ke halayak dengan tangan terbuka.

Dari semua itu, itu bukanlah urusannya. Jika Park Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya saat ini, biarlah mereka berdua menikmati masa percintaan mereka.

Luhan menyeruput lemonade dinginnya menyaksikan beberapa wartawan yang tidak pus dan semakin menggila menanyai kebenaran status lajang Park Chanyeol, dan mengejar Wufan yang berusaha keluar gedung. Dunia artis benar-benar aneh.

Luhan memindahkan saluran televisi menjadi saluran khusus anak-anak, ia menghela nafas pendek dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, tidak sadar otot-otot punggungnya terasa kaku. Ia ingin menjadi anak muda lagi, percintaan di masa itu begitu bebas dan frontal, namun begitu sayang untuk dikenang. Percintaan orang dewasa, Luhan mendengus, tidak ada bandingnya saat ia masih muda dulu.

Suara monoton yang begitu familiar memecahkan pikirannya, ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Luhan dengan malas meraih benda itu dari atas meja, mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat, Luhan tidak menyangka Wufan akan menelponnya. Terlebih lagi siaran langsung tadi baru saja usai.

"Halo?"

" _Lu?"_ Suara bas menyapanya dari ujung sana. _"Apa kau siap untuk kencan hari ini?"_ Nada candaan terdengar jelas dari suaranya, Luhan dapat melihat senyuman usil terukir di bibir pria itu. Benar-benar topik yang Luhan tidak pikir.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan menyahut, "Ini masih pagi, Wufan." Lugas dan santai.

" _Darling_ , tidak ada salahnya seorang pria menanyakan kencannya hari, tidak? _A man can dream_."

" _Sod off, Wufan."_

" _Suck me off, Luhan."_

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan menatap lurus denga tatapan jijik, seolah-olah Wufan kini ada di hadapannya. _"Ew! Shut up, you twat! You can call a whore to do that for you!"_ Kali ini ia tidak bercanda, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah bercanda jika dikaitkan dengan hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini, fellatio—kata itu sama sekali tidak ada di dalam kamusnya atau tata bahasa yang ia anut. Terima kasih.

" _Luhan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, sorry."_ Kata Wufan sungguh-sungguh.

Luhan mengangguk perlahan dan bergumam, "Kau mengatakan kita hanya akan makan malam bersama, tidak lebih," tanya Luhan memastikan.

Sebuah tawa ringan terdengar, dengan santai Wufan menjawab, _"As I said: I am a gentleman, let me wine and dine you,_ Lu. Malam ini hanya malam bersama dan ngobrol. Itu saja, tidak lebih, Lu."

Entah mengapa semua perkataan itu hanya omong kosong belaka.

"' _kay,"_ jawab Luhan singkat.

* * *

Setelah jam makan siang, Hajin berkunjung ke kediamannya dengan kedua tangan yang penuh berisi tas belanjaan dengan beberapa merek ternama. Dengan senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya senyuman menyeringai menghiasi bibir ranumnya, ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan semua tas itu di atas sofa.

"Di mana Jongin?" Tanya wanita itu sambil melihat ke seluruh menjuru arah mencari anak mereka.

"Ia sedang tidur siang di kamarnya," jawab Luhan malas. Ia berjalan menghampiri wanita itu yang kini sibuk mencari sesuatu di antara tas-tas belanjaan yang ia bawa seenaknya ke apartementnya. "Aku tahu kau datang ke sini bukan dengan alasan ingin mengetahui kabar Jongin, bukan?"

"Kau pintar, Lu," jawab Hanjin dengan nada sarkartik khas miliknya. Wanita itu masih sibuk memilah busana dari dalam tas, sama sekali tidak ada kontak mata di antara mereka berdua saat bercakap. Luhan malas meladeni wanita ini jika ia bersama sumber surga keduanya; pakaian—sumber pertama adalah keluarga kecilnya.

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebauh sofa yang tidak dipenuhi tas belajaan Hanjin. Ia baru saja menyantap makan siangnya, namun entah mengapa berbicara sebentar dengan Hanjin dan melihat luapan tas di ruangan ini menbuat energinya terkuras habis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Duduk," jawaban langsung terlontar dari bibirnya yang tentu akan membuat Hanjin kesal dan benar wanita itu melihatnya dengan tatapan geram. "Apa?"

Wanita itu mengehela nafas panjang, saat seperti ini Hanjin benar-benar terlihat seperti istri yang selalu kesal dan hobi ngomel. "Cepat berdiri dan coba pakaian-pakaian yang aku belikan untukmu!" Perintah Hanjin.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Untuk apa? Pakaian yang aku miliki masih laying pakai!" Sangkal Luhan tidak terima.

Hanjin memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tahu, Lu. Tapi aku dengar malam ini kau akan berkencan, jadi ayo cepat coba semua pakaian ini!" Perintah wanita itu sambil menjatuhkan beberapa potong busana ke atas pangkuan Luhan.

"Jin," desah Luhan semakin lelah.

"Lu," beo Hanjin tak mau kalah. Wanita itu tanpa persetujuaan dirinya, membantunya untuk bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju sofa.

.

Setelah lebih dari empat jam menjadi boneka Ken, Luhan—lebih tepatnya; Hanjin—akhirnya memutuskan setelan busana yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan malam bersama Wufan. Kemeja hitam polos dan celana kain hitam, tidak ada dasi maupun jaket suit yang menyertai. Potongan busana itu benar-benar pas dengan postur tubuhnya, seperti setelan yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya.

 _Black is the new sexy._ Kalimat itu yang dikatakan Hanjin, itu bukan style Luhan untuk berkata demikian.

"You are so getting laid tonight, Xiao Lu," kata Hanjin tiba-tiba. Matanya berbinar penuh rasa kagum menatap hasil karya _masterpiece_ -nya, Luhan yang kini berdiri tegak di depan cermin besar, mengenakan busana yang ia beli. Boneka Ken yang hidup.

" _You are so wrong about tonight, Jin,"_ respon Luhan sambil membenahi rambutnya untuk sekian kalinya, dan sedetik kemudian tangannya ditampar perlahan oleh Hanjin yang mengomel itu hanya merusak rambutnya lebih parah.

Hanjin mendeham tanda tak percaya. _"Whatever you say, babe. Mama does not tell lies."_

" _You are_ not _my mama, Jin."_

Hanjin menatapnya dari refleksi cermin, seringai simpul terukir pada ujung bibirnya. _"I am your_ babymama _,_ Xiao Lu." Kemudian tersenyum puas akan gurauan yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Luhan menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin. Dari sentuhan professional Hanjin, ia terlihat lebih jauh manarik dan ia berani mengatakan, lebih bergairah dari biasanya. Mungkin gaya rambut yang tidak biasa ia gunakan atau mungkin aura yang keluar karena sudah sekian lama ia tidak memiliki teman kencan. Kencan? Ya, ia tidak akan menyangal ajakan makan malam Wufan adalah kencan.

Hanjin memberi polesan tipis pada matanya, eyeshadow? –eyeliner? –mascara? Ia benar-benar tidak tahu nama benda yang Hanjin gunakan, yang pasti benda itu seperti pensil dan hitam.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Sejam lagi kau harus bertemu teman kencanmu," kata Hanjin memecahkan lamunannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Hanjin kini menggendong Jongin di pinggulnya. Ia berjalan menuju dua orang itu dan memberi kecupan kecil pada telinga Jongin.

" _Sweet_ , _sweet_ Jongin," gumam Luhan girang.

Balita itu menatap Luhan. Matanya terus berkiap, sepertinya ia terpukau dengan tampilan baru ayahnya. "Ayah…"

Luhan menundukkan tubuhnya agar matanya selevel dengan Jongin, "Hari ini ayah akan bertemu dengan seorang teman. Jadi, Jongin akan bersama Ma malam ini." Luhan mengucapkan dengan nada halus dan tenang, cara bicara yang selalu membuat Jongin tenang dan percaya pada dirinya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Cium, ayah," pinta Jongin sambil memajukan bibir kecilnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gemas, Jongin terlalu kecil dengan tubuh mungil seperti ini, seperti anak burung. Luhan mulai bicara ngawur. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jongin, ia membiarkan kecupan mereka lebih lama, ia ingin mengingat rasa bibir Jongin pada dirinya. "Muah." Tentu saja Luhan tidak lupa memberi efek suara kecupan begitu usai.

" _Now, shoo!_ Temui teman kencanmu!"

Luhan mengangguk dan memberi kecupan kilat pada kening Hanjin dan kedua pipi Jongin. _"See you, my love!"_ Ia berlari menuju pintu masuk setelah mengambil kunci mobil dan telpon genggamnya.

" _Wear protections, Xiao Lu!"_ Seru wanita itu beberapa detik sebelum Luhan menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Jin!"

 _Alright, off we go._

* * *

.I know replying to comments, then put it before/after the story is kinda boring and annoying because probably it's going to be longer than the story. Yet, since your comments are the loveliest things I have read, why not, you bunch of sweethearts. (even tho, sometimes

I know replying to comments, then put it before/after the story is kinda boring and annoying because probably it's going to be longer than the story. Yet, since your comments are the loveliest things I have read, why not, you bunch of sweethearts. (even tho, sometimes i had a hard time to understand some of the words you used, but that's alright to me). Thank you :)

I'm going to reply comments from chapter 3-4 since I didn't receive some of your comments in my email and I just realised it days ago through the app. Am Sorry.

(I hope I didn't write your ID wrong.)

 **yellowfishh14:** Yes, thank you for enjoying this little story of mine. I do wish you would do so 'til the end of this story. Stay by Chanlu's side 'til the end.

 **SehunHan04:** Yes, and this is the fifth chapter. I cannot promise you I will update sooner and faster, sorry.

 **punyaJongin:** You are welcome and thank you. Here the fifth chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Yes, stay be Chanlu's side 'till the end, okay? :D

 **SenNunna:** Hello, Love. A new taste? Well, I don't really know about it since I seldom, almost never, read fanfics in bahasa Indonesia. Believe me I don't read KPOP fanfics anymore, and this Chanlu story is inspired after I read Cherik fanfics and a novel by an amazing author; Ayu Utami-that's how the porn was born. Semua suka bibir Luhan, well Luhan is a kiss monster. Worry not, my dear fellow. This indeed is Chanlu, yet slow burn to have Luhan and Chanyeol as a pair.

 **LuluHD:** Luhan is my baby, so i really carefully writing and describing his characterisation and appearance. I do try my best to make Luhan as real as gay men in real life, yet not scaring Luhan in real life. Kamu suka Baekhyun, well me too :D He is my favourite. Chanyeol is family orientated guy, so.

 **NishiMala:** Did you watch the movie, then, dear? I wish you enjoyed it if you did. Baby Jongin is going to appear more if Chanlu reunites, and this is slow burn, so Luhan is not going to instantly fall for Chanyeol tho. Chanyeol masih harus berusaha membuat Luhan jatuh hati :D and can I tell you a secret? This is going to be Luhan centric for a while and this book is going to be a long journey.

 **seihiroohan:** Hello, Love. Thank you for dropping by I'm glad you had found Chanlu, my ship needs some recognition :D You are lovely, all characters in this story are your favourites that made my day. I'm still rooting for Luhan asa father figure, like why not, he is gonna be a hot dad someday. Luhan and Hanjin are two persons; one heart, like Yin-Yang. Can I give you hugs, yeah Chanlu moments memang tidak tergambar terlalu eksplisit karena memang itu karakter dari Luhan, jadi pendeskripsian dirinya dengan Chanyeol masih belum tergambar jelas. Here some kisses and hugs for you my fellow chanlu shipper xoxo

 **hella good thingslaxyovrds:** The 'H' is coming up next month. Brace yourself.

 **lairyn92:** What does CBHS stand for? Here the update, dear. Hope you enjoy this one too :D

 **ohluhan07:** Chanlu? Coming soon. The guy, Luhan, needs some journeys before settle down.

 **hunhanlight:** well, I chose Chanlu, i do :D My writing style is weird af, but glad you appreciate it.

 **choHunHan:** Yes, Chanlu is still burning in my veins.

 **Guest88 or** _Ismah Afifah:_ thank you for being this patient waiting for this story, I totally appreciate it and big hugs for you for dropping comments twice. I'm glad you like this 'new taste' as SenNunna had said above. Baekhyun dan Luhan, um, well they have something going on, I guess?

 **seluheksana:** aww thank you for serenading me :D Yes, give Chanlu some love, I totally love it if you do so. Your kinds words warm my heart, thank you, really. Well, who doesn't love the 'hella good things'? I do.

 **xxluxx:** Here my dear, enjoy :D Chanlu, oh well.

 **Jyotika Ai:** *Dropping le hella good things, yet it is on next month* Here, grab some chips and enjoy this chapter.

 **Vteo:** A long tittle is to appreciate my love for Chanlu. And here the update :D

 **tictockingclock:** Oh shoot, thank you my dear if you think so. Chanlu indeed needs some recognition, even tho they are apart now in real life. This English is British English and enjoy your afternoon tea, darling *reads in Sussex accent*. Bottom Luhan, oh dear I have no such things when it comes to my stories. Men are men; and Luhan said he was a manly man. But, indeed Luhan is gonna bottom for Chanyeol. Perbedaan umur Chanyeol-Luhan itu sekitaran 8 tahun; Luhan is 33 yo, then Chanyeol is 25 yo. Baekhyun is gonna appear more, Hanjin I don't have plans for that woman. And, thank you again.

.

Thank you so much for your support, my dear fellow. Everyone who keeps commenting with kind and lovely words to me that I really appreciate it, it makes my heart sings. And everyone who is still with me; 31 favourites and 32 follows, thank you so much, darling. I hope you are going to stick with this story and me 'til the end :)

if you are interested in talking with me and be friends, you can add me on Kakao Talk. You can comment on this chapter, i will send you my id :)

Dan selamat menjalani ibadah puasa :)

Many hugs and kisses for you xoxo


	6. OUR NEW HOME

**_MY NEW HOME: WATTPAD (under username: hissinfullips)_**

* * *

 _ ***REPLACE**_ underscores (_) to dot.

**The stories have yet to be updated. i am republishing at the moment

 ** _._**

 ** _1\. FELLATIO AND CHANLU IN THE SAME SENTANCE IS PORN - CHANLU_**

 ** _[PERMANENTLY MOVED]_** www_wattpad_com/story/104849661-fellatio-and-chanlu-in-the-same-sentence-is-porn

* * *

 ** _2\. MERRY GO AROUND - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104832572-merry-go-around-hunkai

* * *

 ** _3\. GOLDEN TRIO AND JONGINIE'S PLUS ONE - SEJONG_**

 _ **[PERMANENTLY MOVED]**_ www_wattpad_com/story/104839238-the-golden-trio-and-jonginie%27s-plus-one-hunkai

 **.**

* * *

 **Under username** : hissinfullips | www_wattpad_com/user/hissinfullips


End file.
